The Mysterious Birthday Card
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: Alex finds a mysterious card that turns out to be a portkey…but it leads her into 6th year at Hogwarts…when her mother and father went! Now Alex is stuck in her Parents’ time at Hogwarts. PG for language and mild violence. *Read Heart of a Lily First*
1. It's PINK?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry and Alex boarded the Hogwarts express as usual, looking for Ron, and Hermione, their fellow Gryffindor friends. Alex dragged her feet behind Harry as they made their way through the crowded train. They found Ron and Hermione near the back and gratefully sat down on the comfortable seats with a thump.

"Hey." Ron said casually.

Alex smiled tiredly and Harry pointed a finger and waved it back and forth.

"What's with you two?" Hermione asked. Alex yawned.

"We didn't get any sleep last night. Stupid Uncle Vernon kept talking to us like we cared."

"Why was he talking to you?" Ron asked curiously. He had always known Uncle Vernon to be evil and not very civil.

Alex and Harry shrugged.

"I think he's finally getting used to the fact that we have to stay there because if we leave it's putting everyone in danger…." Harry said nonchalantly.

Alex nodded in agreement and closed her eyes.

"So, how was your birthday?" Hermione asked brightly, oblivious to the fact that Harry and Alex were trying to sleep. Alex opened her eyes and sighed.

"It was alright, nothing special…as usual. We did get this one card though, we haven't opened it, it was really weird." Ron and Hermione leaned forward eagerly.

"Who was it from?" Ron asked.

Alex's face fell. "That's the weird part, it just…appeared. Just a card out of nowhere, that's why we didn't open it."

Hermione looked pleased. "Well, that's a good thing." She stated happily. "It could have been from Voldemort."

Ron didn't wince, he had steadily gotten used to everyone's straightforwardness when it came to the Dark Lord.

Harry looked at her strangely.

"We hadn't even thought of that."

Hermione smiled smugly. "I didn't think you had."

Alex gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Well, we still have the card, but I suppose there's no use in keeping it if it's evil." Harry laughed.

"It doesn't look evil…it's pink."

Ron laughed, but Hermione didn't.

"Just because it doesn't look dangerous doesn't mean it can't be dangerous." Hermione said smartly. Alex and Harry rolled their green eyes. Hermione looked flustered. "Need I remind you of the diary incident?"

Alex pulled out the card and looked it over. "It's different though. The diary looked ominous. This doesn't…at all."

"It very well could be the death of you!"

"Hermione, it's a pink birthday card…it's probably from Hagrid or something." Alex laughed.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe, but I still think you should get rid of it."

Alex sighed and held up the pink card in her hands. There were green fancy letters sprawled across the front.

"That doesn't look like Hagrid's writing." Ron observed.

"Yea, that was my thought. It's way too neat." Harry said, looking over at Alex.

Alex turned the card over and looked at it. "I seriously doubt it's dangerous."

Hermione made a 'tut-tut' noise and shook her head.

Alex took the card and held it in front of her. "It's just a birthday card!" She shouted. "See…nothing dangerous about it."

She opened the card and suddenly felt a rush of cold wind flying past her ears. She tried to look around but it felt like she was bolted down to something. She felt a jolt and landed on something hard. Alex got up, shook off her clothes and looked around. She gasped. She was standing in front of Hogwarts. She looked to her feat. Her cat, Pepper, was in his basket on top of her trunk. Strange, she thought. She saw the Hogwarts express leaving; she had to get on a carriage she thought instinctively. She left her trunk and cat near the others and ran for a carriage. She got into one just in time.

"I can't believe they left me!" Alex muttered angrily.

"Who are you?" A blonde haired boy asked her. Alex looked up, noticing the occupants for the first time. The boy looked strangely familiar.

"No one in particular." She answered smartly.

"I suppose you are in Ravenclaw then, only they have smooth comments like that one." Said a small, black haired girl.

"No, Gryffindor. I'm guessing you two are in Slytherin." Alex replied. The two nodded smugly. Alex didn't want to talk to these people anymore.

She looked out into the darkness. What happened with that birthday card, she thought, why was she suddenly at Hogwarts when she was just in broad daylight on the train? So many questions ran through her mind. Where was her brother, why would he leave her with these people? She leaned her head against the window and looked over at the two people. They were talking to one another quietly. She heard only two words, Lily Potter.

* * *

Back on the Hogwarts express with Harry and company

* * *

"Alex?" Hermione asked fearfully. She had vanished. The minute she opened the card Alex was gone. Harry looked wildly around him, expecting his sister to be right there.

Ron was in shock. "Where did she go?" He asked stupidly.

Hermione trembled. "I…what?...what just happened?"

Ron shook his head. "She disappeared." He stated obviously.

Harry continued to search. "But how? How could she just disappear?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's a magician?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, don't be stupid."

"Maybe she's just proving a point." Harry said nervously. "Ok Alex." He said a little loudly. "We get the point, it's not dangerous…you can come back now."

Nothing happened.

Hermione looked out the window. "What if it was dangerous? Where could she be?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "How could I have lost my sister?" He whispered tragically.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other sadly.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione whispered. "He'll know what to do."


	2. Hysteria

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Alex could tell she was not going to like these people in the carriage with her. Alex sighed. She hated silence, and there was not even a creak of the carriage to calm her nerves. 

"So…what are your names?" Alex finally asked.

"Why?"

"Well, we are riding in the same carriage I might as well know who you people are." Alex replied defensively.

"Fine." The blonde haired boy said. "Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy."

"And I am Narcissa Black." The girl piped up.

Alex started laughing hysterically.

"I…I'm sorry what were your names?" She said, stifling her giggles.

"Are you deaf girl? My name is Lucius Malfoy. And this is Narcissa Black!"

"Seriously. Come on, what are your names?" Alex asked.

The two looked at her oddly, and then looked at each other.

At that exact moment the carriage jolted to a stop.

"This is a joke right?" Alex looked at their faces. Her smile faded.

She shook her head. "You two are mental." Alex got out of the carriage and walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall.

Alex stopped dead as she walked through the doors. Everything looked so different. What was going on…was this a dream or something? Alex looked around for Harry defiantly and tried to breathe and look calm. Something wasn't right here. She spotted a mess of black hair and a tall lanky boy attached to it. She walked briskly towards the figure. Coming closer, Alex felt sure of her self and gained her composure, ready to be angry.

"You prat! Why did you leave me!?" She said agressively, smacking the boy's shoulder. The mass of messy black hair, and the boy, turned around to face her.

"Excuse me?" James Potter looked at the girl in front of him.

"You heard me! Why did you leave me!?" Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Do I know you?" James looked genuinely confused.

Sirius Black came to James' side, curious to see who he was talking to.

"Oy, who's your new friend?"

Alex's eyes dilated and her heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, are you ok?"

James and Sirius watched as the color drained from Alex's face.

"Seriously, hey, are you alright?" James grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They seemed to be blank, unconscious of everything around her.

Alex dropped to the floor.

"Oy! You killed her!" Sirius yelled as he dropped down next to her, trying to slap her awake.

"Don't hit her!" A voice yelled from the crowd that was enclosing around them. Remus Lupin began to clear the people away as he came into the circle. "Go on, go on! Nothing to see!"

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked as Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Sirius. Sirius what are you doing here?" Alex asked in a groggy whisper.

"She knows your name?" Remus looked down at the girl.

Alex grabbed Sirius' hand. "But we lost you. How are you here?" She grabbed his face.

"Um, excuse me," Sirius said as Alex squished his face together. "How do you know who I am?"

Alex laughed a little sleepily. "Silly Sirius," She said, gently slapping his face with both of her hands. "I thought you were dead." Alex's eyes rolled back into her head as she went unconscious again.

"Are you guys freaked out?" Sirius asked nervously, still holding Alex's hand. "'Cause I am."

"What is going on here!?" Professor McGonagall asked as she parted through the students.

"Uh, Professor, it's this girl…she's acting really weird…she knows Sirius, but no one has ever seen her before." James explained quickly. The Professor walked over to Alex to see her laying half on in Sirius' lap.

She began to wake up again. Seeing Professor McGonagall she sat up quickly and grabbed her hand. "Oh thank God, Professor. What's going on?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at her.

"Come on then, get up, you'd better go see Madame Pomphrey." She said hauling Alex up off the floor.

Alex looked around in a daze.

"Come on."

Alex slowly walked with the Professor up the stairs. Just before they reached the Hospital Wing, Alex stopped.

"Why is Sirius alive?" Alex asked abruptly.

"Excuse me? Dear, are you alright?"

"Why can't anybody answer me? Why is everything different? I don't understand what's going on!?" Alex said frantically. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"My dear, I believe you must have hit your head. You're not acting very rationally."

"He'll know what to do; I need to speak with him!"

"But my dear, he's…."

"No! I need to see him now!" Alex turned and blindly ran up another staircase. Stopping only once to breathe, she made her way up to the headmaster's office. _I'll just wait here; Dumbledore will know what's going on …._ Alex reached the statue and stared at it for a minute. She didn't know the password. Great. Alex banged her head lightly on the stone statue and slumped down next to it, waiting for someone to come along. And come along someone did; only it wasn't who Alex wanted to see…ever.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the feast?" It was Snape…only younger.

"Did you find the fountain of youth or something?" Alex asked, unbelievingly.

"What are you talking about?" He sneered.

"You look, different."

"I don't even know you!" He shouted. "Look, you can't be here, you need to be at the feast. Are you a first year?"

"Of course I'm not a first year! Why is everybody acting so weird?"

Alex bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking quickly.

"I get it, I'm dreaming, right?" Alex took a deep breath and began pinching herself.

"Hey! Hey stop that!" Severus yelled.

"Don't talk to me…don't look at me…go away…please just go away I'm waiting for the headmaster!"

Severus looked around.

"Well, there he is!" Severus exclaimed as Dumbledore walked up behind him.

"Mr. Snape, please leave me to speak with Miss Potter in private."

"Potter…."

Dumbledore gave him a firm look as he helped Alex to her feet. Severus gave a slight nod and continued down his path. Alex wasted no time.

"What in the hell is going on here? Why is everyone pretending they don't know me? Why…why did I see Sirius?"

"Your birthday card my dear."

"What about my birthday card? Did it put a spell on everyone to make them stupid or something?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It sent you back."

Alex looked around. "To Hogwarts? Yea… I got that part."

"To the past."

* * *

Back to the future where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still flipping out

* * *

Harry led the way as the trio ran up to Dumbledore's office. It seemed they traveled at the speed of lightning because they ended up in front of the stone statue in no time.

"Never…make…me run…like that…again!" Ron gasped. Hermione leaned on the wall holding a stitch in her side. Harry tried to think of the password as he gasped for air.

"Why Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, how nice to see you again." Harry turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor she's gone…I don't know what to do…she's…."

"Mr. Potter let me explain." Dumbledore said, cutting him off. "I don't know where the card came from, that much I can tell you, but I do know why it was sent." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood close together in rapt attention.

"How did you know?" Ron asked in awe.

"Oh please Ronald, he knows everything." Hermione said, still gasping for air.

"Alex has a chance to change the future…I just hope she chooses well on her decisions."

Harry looked upset.

"You sent her to the past to change the future…alone."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know where the card came from, remember?"

Harry looked confused. "But…."

"This could be bad." Hermione whispered.

"Ah, but it could be good also."


	3. Meet the Parents

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Alex stared, open-mouthed, at Dumbledore.

"What?" She finally asked.

"It sent you to the past." Dumbledore stated nonchalantly.

Alex bit her lip in thought. "So you're saying, Sirius is alive because this is the past?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"So I just messed up by acting like I know him."

Dumbledore nodded again.

Alex nodded her head slowly, still thinking.

"How far in the past?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "When your parents were your age I suppose."

"You _suppose_?" Alex asked unbelievingly. "What do you mean _suppose_? You did this didn't you?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know where the card came from, you can't change the future without severe consequences, you know the rules, you've dealt with the time-turner, but what I don't understand is why this happened." Dumbledore put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Well whatever the reason you can't very well be using your surname. You can't act like you know these people; you can't interfere with how things will turn out as you know it. This doesn't make sense at all really."

Alex arched her eyebrows. "You're loads of help Professor." She said sarcastically.

He waved his hand. "Well, go about your business then."

Alex opened her mouth to protest as he walked away. He waved his hand again dismissively.

"What a load of sh-"

"Um…are you okay?" Alex spun around to see James Potter. Alex's heart skipped a beat. _Ok, don't say anything stupid, you're not crazy…your from this time era ok, ok._ Alex smiled.

"Yes, I'm much better now. I'm really sorry about earlier, I thought you were someone else… um…my name's…Alex Pot…ensifriedgoo…yea, Potensifriedgoo. I'm from Germany, exchange student."

James looked at the girl in front of him. Strange, she didn't even look German. James shook his head.

"Yea, hi, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you." Alex smiled and nodded.

"Pleasure is mine."

* * *

During the welcoming feast Alex sat in rapt attention as James introduced her to more and more people she already knew. He went through the whole history of Hogwarts, she felt like a psychic. She knew everyone, all the history, everything that was going to happen, and more. She felt very bored.

"So, what is Germany like, I mean the schools there must be cool." Sirius was asking, forgetting the earlier awkwardness as he shoveled food in his mouth. Dinner was almost over.

Alex hurriedly thought up a plausible lie.

"Oh, I was homeschooled." Alex said quickly.

"So Dumbledore sorted you into Gryffindor then?" Remus asked, picking up a biscuit.

Alex nodded. "Yes, sort of a…short sorting hat ceremony thingy."

"So, tell me about Germany Alex. And is that actually your full name, you know, just Alex? And if you're from Germany, why don't you have an accent?" Sirius asked curiously. Alex searched for another lie.

"Um…Germany, it uh…it has a lot of rain and so it's green…" Alex looked uncomfortably around her. "And my name isn't just Alex, it's Alexia, but I don't like to be called that, and I don't have an accent because…um, my father isn't German and I uh…I just live with him in Germany, he home schooled me for the past couple of years." Alex sighed in relief. She always had been a good liar, but could she fool her own father…_stop thinking that, if you're going to be here in the past you cant keep telling yourself you know them, you don't, James Potter is not your father, he's your new friend, get over the fact that your related to him damn it!_ Alex hated that little voice inside her head, but she knew it was right. So she tried to get into her role as Alex Potensifriedgoo, the student from Germany. She needed to research Germany; people seem interested in that country for some reason. Sirius was speaking again. Something about Honeydukes.

"Honeydukes? What about it?" Alex asked curiously, trying to act like she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, that's a candy shop in Hogsmeade, it's a town close by, we get to go there every so often, but we know how to get there without passing any professors." Alex smiled. The Marauder's map, she knew only to well what that was. She knew exactly where the passage was, but she held her tongue and tried to force herself to eat her treacle tart.

"Do you want to go?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Go where?" Alex asked stupidly.

"Honeydukes."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Um…ok."

"Excellent."

Oh great, she was agreeing to going on a late night escapade with her father and his friends. She silently damned herself again. Ok, she was going on a late night escapade with her new friends, good, that works.

"You might very well be the first female marauder!" Peter exclaimed. Sirius smacked him over the head.

"Not so loud dim wit!"

"Marauder?" Alex asked innocently. "What's that?" This was getting lame.

"Well, we're marauders, well, that's our group name. We like to take things to the limit, you know, stay out after dark, and walk around the grounds under the inv…." Sirius was cut off by James.

"We just like pushing the limit, that's all." James gave Sirius a reprimanding look. Alex knew Sirius was about to say the invisibility cloak, for she and Harry owned it now. Irony at its best.

"Can we at least tell her our nick names?" Peter asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"You have to first swear that anything we tell you can not be repeated to anyone, ok?" Alex smiled.

"Cross my heart." The four looked at her strangely. "I promise I shall not repeat a single word." They nodded.

"Usually we wouldn't tell anyone these things, no one knows about the marauders, your just a trusting person, I don't know, It seems like I've actually even met you once before." James said quietly.

Alex choked on the pumpkin juice she had been sipping on. She wanted to scream to the world that he did know her, he was her father. She held back the forceful urge because that would just be weird, they were the same age.

"Um…I don't know, maybe I've seen you in Diagon alley or something."

They all nodded again. Ok…that was close.

At that moment a mad looking red head came storming up behind James.

"Why Lily, how good it is to see you again." James said brightly.

"Simply smashing." Sirius agreed.

"Have you done something different today, you look positively blooming." Remus added.

"Come on Lily, _Cat_ got your tongue?"

The four burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! You can't turn cats purple! It's not right!" Lily screamed.

"You're wrong though." James laughed. "It _was_ funny."

Lily glowered. Then she noticed Alex.

"Oh, hello." She said, regaining poise.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Are you new? I don't believe I've ever seen you here before."

"She's an exchange student from Germany." Remus said.

"Her name is Alex." Peter squeaked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, Alex, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans, I'm in Gryffindor also. I think there is an extra bed in the dorm I'm in if you'd like to bunk with me." Alex smiled.

"That would be nice, Thank you. You all are making me feel so welcome here." Alex wanted to gag herself. She knew every nook and cranny in the whole school…this was absurd. Lily gave the boys a cheeky smile.

"You shouldn't hang out with these four. They're trouble makers. You wouldn't want to mix with them, they're horrid." Alex bit her bottom lip. Horrid was an amusing word to Alex.

"They seem alright to me." Alex said sweetly.

Lily shrugged. "Whatever." Then she walked off to the end of the table.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked curiously.

"We dyed her cat purple." Sirius said nonchalantly. Alex laughed.

"Classic." She stated.

"That's what we thought too." Remus snickered.

* * *

Back in the future….

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hermione moaned. "This isn't ethical at all!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room in their usual seats by the fire.

"'I just hope she chooses well' this is pure insanity!" Ron screamed.

Harry was silent. It was so weird sitting here without his sister. They had never been separated before…not ever.

"We can always research in the library about time traveling port keys or something, maybe there's a way to bring her back." Ron suggested.

Hermione's face lit up. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ron began to roll his eyes then stopped. "Wait, why did _I_ think of that?"

"Let's go then. Harry, go get your cloak!" Hermione whispered frantically.

Harry hurriedly got up and bolted for his dorm. In a matter of no time he returned with the cloak in hand.

The three of them tightly fit under the cloak and walked as quickly as they could down to the library. It was late so they had to be extra careful. They quietly threw off the cloak and began to rummage through the books. Finally, Hermione gave a small whispered yell that she might have found some things. She carried a stack of five or six books to a table and began to look through them by wand light. Harry and Ron grabbed a book from the pile and began to look too.

It seemed like hours of work went by before Harry signaled them over to his book.

"Hey, there's something about mirrors in here…" Ron whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, you can't just assume with these sorts of things, is it something useful or not?"

Ron shrugged. "It just made me think of Sirius' mirrors. After he…you know," Ron looked at Harry awkwardly. He shrugged and continued. "Dumbledore gave you the other half, right? What if we could…you know, communicate with Alex through it?"

Hermione nodded, holding a book open. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"It's worth a shot." Ron suggested.

"But I have th-"

"The other half?" Ron smiled. "I put it in Alex's trunk on accident over the summer before we left. I saw it and thought it was your trunk. I didn't think you wanted it left behind."

"So I have one half and Alex has the other?" Harry asked, in shock.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't know if that would be pure coincidence or fate."

Ron shrugged. "Dumb luck."

* * *

Alex walked with the marauders up to the Gryffindor common room. They all sat in front of the fire and talked about their plans about escaping to Honeydukes that night.

"So, meet us down here around two, ok? You have about six hours until then if you want to get some sleep or something." Alex nodded and went up to her dorm. Half way up the stairs she remembered that she might not be in the same room as she usually was with Hermione. She shrugged and went into the room she would have been in the future. To her relief, Lily was in there.

"Oh, hi. You scared me." Lily exclaimed as Alex walked through the door. There was no one else in the room.

"Do you have this place to yourself?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, no. My best friend Gemini stays in here too." Gemini. That was Alex's middle name. She didn't know she had been named after her mother's best friend…_cool_.

"Well, it's late; I think I'm going to turn in. Here…your bed is right there, all your stuff was moved there, I guess Dumbledore knew you were going to stay here." Alex nodded and found all of her stuff on the bed farthest to her right. That was where Hermione usually slept. This was too weird. She saw her cat curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, by the way. Your cat is really cute. What's its name?"

"His name is Pepper."

"I have a cat too, it's a she. Her name is Morgana." Alex nodded and headed for the bathroom. She needed to douse her face in cold water. This was all too surreal. Her mother was in the other room; she would be escaping to honeydukes with her father like they were old pals. This was too much to handle. _I'm meeting my parents for the first time, and they don't even know they're going to be parents. _She shook her head. Realizing her pajamas were still in her trunk, she sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Lily smiled at her as she sprawled out on her bed, writing in a diary. Alex opened her trunk and heard whispering. She frowned. Now she was _hearing things _too? She rummaged through her trunk until she found the broken mirror. _That's odd,_ She thought. Alex didn't remember putting that in her trunk. She grabbed it to move it out of the way when suddenly she screamed.

Lily jumped. "Oh my God are you ok!?"

Alex's eyes were wide as she saw Harry's image on the mirror.


	4. Communication

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Alex jumped as she saw her brother's head in the mirror.

"Harry!"

"Alex, thank God your there!" Harry answered.

Alex screamed again, almost dropping the mirror.

Alex shoved the mirror behind her back and looked up at Lily. She was staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I um…I have to go to the….yea I'll be right back." Alex bolted for the bathroom again; locking the door behind her she pulled the mirror in front of her and stared in disbelief.

Alex poked the mirror with her index finger.

"Harry…how did you get in there?" Alex asked slowly, examining the mirror, thoroughly confused.

"Alex I'm in our time…the future for you I guess. This was the only way to contact you; we've been waiting here for hours."

Alex bit her bottom lip."We?"

Ron's face appeared in the mirror pushing Harry's out of the way.

"Thank Merlin you're alright, we've been worried sick. What are you doing in the past anyway…have you seen…you know…them?"

Alex nodded.

"I can't come back until I righted a wrong or something like that…or until I find another port key…I really don't know Dumbledore didn't tell me anything."

"Yea, he didn't tell us anything either."

Hermione's head was now in the mirror.

"This is completely going against nature!" She screeched. "What happens if you change something and you two don't end up being born or something!? Suddenly you'll disappear and Ron and I won't know what to do! Alex, don't do anything stupid." Hermione began to get a little too emotional.

Alex sighed. "I know Hermione; I'm not going to change anything."

Hermione was wringing her hands together. "What have you told people so far?"

"Mostly that I was home schooled and I'm from Germany."

"Good. That should work…wait, you don't know anything about Germany. I know these great texts in the library…wait; do you think they're that old? Would they still be there?"

"Hermione, chill out it's ok. I'll figure out something."

"Alex…are you ok?" It was Lily.

"Um…yea I'm fine I'll be right out." She yelled through the door. She turned to Hermione's head. "Put Harry back on."

Harry pushed Hermione out of the way and looked at his sister through the cold glass of the broken mirror.

"You've seen them then?" He asked quietly.

Alex nodded. "I never understood until now. When you saw them 4th year, and you tried to tell me, I didn't understand."

Harry nodded. "Must be weird, seeing them in the flesh." His eyes became downcast as he tried to find something to focus on next to him.

"Harry, I didn't ask for this. If I could go my whole life without seeing them I would. This, this is too much. I wish you were here." A tear began welling in Alex's eye. She took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this alone Harry."

Alex could see Harry was deep in thought. He nodded slowly and tried to smile.

"Make sure they still name me Harry, I don't want to end up being called Francis because of you."

Alex laughed. "It would serve you right."

Harry's face was brighter, "I'll talk to you soon?"

Alex nodded. "I couldn't have it any other way. Tell Ron I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to him as much."

Harry turned his head and whispered something to Ron, Alex assumed.

Harry smiled. "You're boyfriend says he'll count down the minutes until he can talk to you again." Alex's eyes widened as a fist hit Harry in the shoulder knocking him out of view.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alex shrieked. The mirror went blank and Alex was left standing in the bathroom, completely bewildered.

"What a prat." Alex mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lily was standing by her bed, looking at Alex strangely.

"Uh, hi." Alex said awkwardly.

"Were you talking to yourself?"

"Oh, no, um it was my brother." Alex stated a little nervously. She wasn't sure how this was going to work.

"You have a brother?" Lily asked. A small built girl with long black hair walked into the room and stood next to Lily, she nodded to Alex and looked to her friend with questions in her eyes.

"Alex, this is Gemini." Lily said brightly. Gemini just nodded and stood next to Lily.

"Hi." Alex said with a smile.

"Alex is from Germany." Lily supplied. Gemini didn't really look like she cared much.

"Where's she sleeping?" Gemini asked with a hint of attitude.

"On the empty bed over there." Alex said, pointing.

Gemini nodded. "Has she been warned about Colette and Vinnie?"

Alex looked confused.

Lily shook her head. "No, I haven't had a chance. So there are two other girls in the room, Colette and Lavinnia. They uh…they're sort of…."

"Cruel, heartless, prissy, unbearable, spoiled, mean….the list continues." Gemini said with no feeling.

Alex tried not to laugh. This girl had some spunk. She reminded Alex of herself.

"Alex was just telling me she had a brother. Tell me about that mirror, that was…weird." Lily looked down at Alex's hand. She was still holding the mirror.

"Oh, this, it's for me and my brother Har…Harold." Alex wasn't sure if she should use Harry or not. She shrugged it off and hoped it wouldn't change anything. She continued, "He's still off being homeschooled so to communicate we have these mirrors. We're really close."

Lily smiled. "I wish I were close to my sister, we uh, we don't get along so well."

Alex nodded knowingly. "Is she difficult to get along with?" She knew all too well how her Aunt Petunia was.

Lily laughed. "You have no idea. She's off at some boarding school. I think she's jealous because I'm a witch."

Gemini smiled. "Or just jealous because you have friends."

Lily's eyes widened. "Gemini that's terrible!"

She shrugged. "She may be your sister, but she's still insufferable."

"Apparently she has a boyfriend now." Lily said with a giggle. "Vernon. He sounds pretty pompous if you ask me."

Gemini and Lily burst into laughter together. Alex watched them, an emotion welled inside her. Was it joy? Sadness? Alex couldn't tell. She looked at this girl across from her, red hair, green eyes, laughter, life. This was her mother. The emotion was overwhelming her, Alex couldn't breathe. She took a deep breath and held back her tears.

"So…do you guys have boyfriends?" Alex asked casually, trying to change the subject. They shook their heads.

"I have my eye on one though." Lily smiled. "His name is Edward…well, Eddie, McGrowder. He is so dreamy." Lily nodded. She remembered Hagrid telling her that her parents didn't date until seventh year, so she had nothing to worry about. She still couldn't let her mother date this Eddie guy, what if something were to happen? This must be why she was sent, to make sure things went as planned…for the most part. Lily looked at Alex strangely again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"I'm just not used to the school yet I guess. It's very different from being home schooled." She lied. Alex looked at her watch; it was near 1:30 in the morning.

"Oh wow, look at the time!" Alex exclaimed. Gemini looked over at her wall clock that hung above her head board.

"Whoa, it's late we'd better get to bed." Gemini stated. They smiled at Alex, Lily gave her one last look to make sure she was alright, then drew her curtains around the bed and fell asleep.

Alex wondered where the other two girls were. Just as soon as she thought it two girls dragged themselves in, frantically whispering to one another.

Colette stopped.

"Who are you?" She asked Alex abruptly. Alex was just standing in the middle of the room.

"My name is Alex…I'm from Germany."

"Oh really? Me too." Lavinnia exclaimed. "What part?" Alex looked around.

"Um…the green part." Lavinnia looked at Colette.

"Which part would that be?"

"Um…Look, I have to go somewhere real quick, I won't be gone long then we can finish our little…chat." Alex smiled quickly and dashed behind them and down the stairs to the common room.

"How odd." Colette exclaimed.

Alex made it to the common room without fail, tip toeing the whole way.

The boys were already there waiting.

"Oh good you came." Sirius said happily.

"Of course. I'm a rebel, that's why I was sent here, I couldn't keep out of trouble at home."

"Perfect, then you'll fit right in." James stated. As he talked he brought out an invisibility cloak.

"I'm not sure if everyone's going to be able to fit under here." He said looking at the cloak.

"It's fit five before." Alex said on impulse again. She really needed to stop that. Alex mentally scolded herself again.

"What?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn you said something." Peter said.

"Well, I didn't."

Peter shrugged.

They all got into a huddle and James threw the cloak over them.

"Is everybody under?" James whispered. Every one whispered a positive response and soon they were all on their way to the passage way to Honeydukes.


	5. Liar, Liar

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Ok, what do you want from Honeydukes?" Sirius asked as he and James lifted the cellar door into the shop.

"Something chocolaty." Alex replied with a smile.

"We'll just grab a handful of things and go, we can't stay here too long, the shop owners live upstairs so we have to be quick and silent." James whispered.

"Let's go." Remus said, lifting himself up and then helping Alex up. They rummaged around for five minutes or so then decided to leave. With their pockets filled to brimming they climbed back into the secret passage and back up to Gryffindor Tower. In the common room they sorted their candy quickly and went their separate ways.

"This was fun guys, thank you."

"No problem Alex, see you in the morning." Remus said waving to her as she went to her room. The first thing she did was dump her candy in her trunk; she didn't even notice the four girls sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"You aren't from Germany are you?" Colette said, making Alex jump.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a British accent, not a German one, why did you tell us you were from Germany?" Lavinnia said, looking Alex up and down.

"I really don't think it's any of your business where I come from or not, if you don't mind I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Well, we do mind, and we want to know where you're from." Gemini stated. Lily agreed.

"Yes, we barely know you and you're lying to us." Lily said.

Alex sighed. "I was born in London and I live in Germany with my father so I don't have an accent because I really am British and so is my father, are you happy now? I'm not lying. You just assumed I have been." Alex explained. She was good.

"Fine, I still don't personally believe you, but I don't have any other evidence that you are lying, so you're off the hook for now." Colette said through pursed lips. She reminded Alex of her Aunt Petunia.

"I'm so terribly frightened." Alex replied cheekily. "Look, I'm new here and I'm not prying into your business or personal life, so what right do you have of prying into mine?"

Colette shrugged.

"I just want to know why you are lying, and it isn't my business, but I can make it my business."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not lying. Do you always have a pole so far up your bum?"

Colette's mouth dropped. "How dare you!"

Alex shrugged. "It's an honest question. I haven't lied to you and here you are attacking my personal life. If I was born in London, I was born in London. If I live in Germany what does it matter? So what? I don't understand why you are so incredible insufferable."

Gemini tried her hardest to stifle her laughter as she and Lily's eyes widened, smiling at Colette's reaction.

"You are the one being insufferable!" She screeched. "I swear, if you're lying I will find out! You're hiding something and I will know what it is."

"Why are you threatening me? I've done nothing but keep my personal life tucked away in the back of my mind and it is pissing you off, I'm sorry if I don't like to share my life in detail to a perfect stranger!" Alex was getting tired of this, the girls had all moved to their own beds to watch the argument between the new girl and Colette. Colette was standing next to the bed glaring at Alex.

"Potensifriedgoo isn't even a last name, it's not German either."

"And how would you know that?"

"I wrote my Uncle."

"Who's he, Santa Clause, tell him I'm trying to be good this year." Alex sneered.

"No, he's the Minister of Magic and he knows a lot of things, including your last name which doesn't exist. I wrote him the minute you left, your lying about who you are, why?"

"Will you please leave me alone you dense irritating nitwit!?"

"You're hiding something. Did you murder someone and Dumbledore is hiding you, or what? I just want to know so I can tell my Uncle so he can keep Hogwarts safe."

"Merlin! You are a nosy little witch aren't you?" At this point Alex was already in her bed lying down with the covers over her head.

"Colette she's not talking, just give it a rest will you?" Lily said to Colette.

"Fine, I'll just do research then." With that, the conversation was over and Colette went to bed.

Alex was left with very disturbing dreams about fuzzy purple monkeys with the Minister's face on each of them carrying her away into the sunset because she lied. This wasn't normal, not even for Alex.

The next morning was difficult. Alex had barely slept two hours before having to get up for breakfast. She rolled herself out of bed and looked around. She saw Lily asleep in the bed she would normally be in.

"Oh great, it wasn't a dream." Alex mumbled, rubbing her face with her hand. "This is insane." She looked at Lily more closely. It was so strange to her that this girl was her mother. She smiled. _If only Harry could see this, _She thought to herself. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror next to Lily's bed; she looked like Lily's twin. Alex bit her bottom lip. How was she supposed to make it through however long she had to stay? She was already being accused for lying and it wasn't even her second day of being at Hogwarts. She needed a plan. Or someone to tell her story too without being sent to St. Mungo's so she could have help.

Help, that's what she needed. Someone to trust her and help her come up with a story. But who could she talk to? No one was supposed to know she was from the future…let alone the prodigy of Lily Evans and James Potter. She was alone in this, something she always wanted, but feared the most. She had always been a team with Harry, yet she always wanted something for herself. Here was her chance, a chance to do something by herself…but a chance to change the future also. It could be dangerous. She had to think. _There must be a way to keep my parents alive…. But what is it?_ Alex was confused. As Alex got dressed Lily began to stir.

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Time for breakfast." Alex replied.

It was strange being in the past. _If only they knew that they are going to die a year after their twins are born. If only they knew they liked each other._ Alex sighed. She felt like a seer. She knew of things that no one could possibly understand. She knew that Lily and James would have twins and marry, how? She was one of the twins, but how would she explain that to somebody? Should she explain it to anybody? Alex was developing a migraine.

"Well, we'd better head down to breakfast." Lily stated, waking Alex out of her dazed state. She nodded and followed Lily down to the Great Hall.

Alex saw the four boys and immediately walked over to them and sat down next to Sirius. They all smiled at her.

"Good morning." She said through a yawn.

"Tired are you?" James asked with a smile.

"I didn't get much sleep, this wretched girl kept arguing with me all night trying to pry information out of me." Alex said reaching for the bacon plate.

"It wasn't Colette was it?" Peter asked. Lily turned to him. She really didn't want to talk to him, but she had to pretend as if there were no relationship between them. Cretan.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She's always antagonizing people for their life stories, she's the Minister's niece, and an insufferable busy body." Sirius said. There came a tapping noise behind him. Colette towered over Sirius with a tempered look on her face.

"Insufferable am I? Well why don't I just go kill myself, then everybody will be happy won't they?" She sneered.

"That's not a bad idea." Sirius responded without dropping a beat. Colette hit him over the head, making him choke on his sausage link.

"You." Colette pointed to Alex. "Are you ready to tell me your _real_ last name? Or is it still potinfriedmess?"

"It's Potse…Pot…just leave Alex alone she's done nothing to you!" James said, glaring at Colette. Alex shook her head.

"It's Potensifriedgoo." Alex said as she poured gravy over her biscuits and sausage.

"Well whatever it is, it's fake, and I will find out your real last name."

"No." Alex said with a smile. "You won't." Alex was confident that there was no way she could ever learn her secret. Besides, she wouldn't be born for another year and a half so there weren't any records at all of her…. No records at all.

Alex paused. A horrifying thought zoomed through her mind.

Colette could tell her uncle that there were no records of Alex…then what would happen? Alex looked up. Colette was gone. Sirius and James were looking at her strangely.

"What is Colette talking about?" Peter asked.

"She thinks I'm some sort of escaped convict or something." Alex said with a shrug. "Where is Remus?"

"It's a full moon tonight." Peter said without thinking. James and Sirius smacked him hard over the head.

"I mean…he's sick." Peter corrected himself, rubbing the side of his head.

Alex shrugged. "So, why mention the full moon tonight?" She asked, looking over to Peter.

"Nothing!" The three said together, conspicuously. Alex already knew what they were trying to hide. Remus Lupin was a Werewolf and had to be hidden in the Shrieking Shack once a month so he could safely transform. Alex looked at the strained faces next to her. They could teach her to become an animagus. Of course, it would take a long time, but she had always wanted to learn. And she knew they could do it since their fifth year. She would bring it up in a couple of months if she were still here. She bit her tongue, could it take that long?

"Well, classes are about to start, we should head for the dungeons, its Potions all morning."

Alex cringed and then remembered that Snape was a student…she wouldn't have to endure the pain of listening to him take points from Gryffindor all morning. She smiled. This was great.


	6. I Miss You

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"It's been forever…is she back yet?" Harry complained at breakfast with Ron, and Hermione. "I mean really!"

"Harry you have to calm down, she'll be back when she comes back." Hermione said soothingly.

"Good morning everyone." George said cheerily to the group, with Fred right behind him.

"Where's Alex, we have this great idea for our little 'project'." Fred said with a mischievous smile. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the sound of 'project' but held her tongue. Harry just groaned and let his head drop to the table with a painful thud.

"What's wrong with him?" George asked curiously, sitting down next to Ron.

"I'm not sure if we're supposed to tell anybody." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Probably shouldn't." Ron mumbled through a biscuit.

"You do realize we're right here, don't you?" Fred pointed out.

"She's still sleeping." Harry told them, with his head still on the table.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" George said happily as he and Fred got up and left.

"Harry, if we're to lie about Alex's whereabouts, don't you think we should come up with a better lie than that one?" Hermione said with a reprimanding tone.

"Probably." He muttered, popping his head up with one of his arms.

"We could say she's still on vacation." Ron suggested.

"Ron, we spent our vacation at your house." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea."

"We could say she's really sick and had to go back to your aunt and uncles' home." Hermione suggested.

"They'll ask why Madam Pomphrey couldn't fix her and then we'll have to tell people it was because she's dying and then we would have to explain why she came back alive and well when she does return." Harry explained.

"Well fine then Mr. Killjoy what do you suggest?" Hermione shot back.

"I suggest we talk to Dumbledore, but that won't work because we tried so I suggest we just tell people she isn't dead but they should mind their own business." Harry said monotonously.

"That could work." Ron said. "But what if they keep prying?"

"Hit them with your broomstick." Harry said simply. Ron nodded his head slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. He finally shrugged and buttered himself another biscuit.

* * *

"Yes, we have Potions with little Sevvy Poo." Sirius cackled as they walked towards the dungeons. Alex looked at him with mock interest.

"Sevvy Poo?"

"There is one Slytherin in the whole entirety of the school that we hate most. Severus Snape. He bugs us, so we bug him back. Some people…" Lily happened to walk by at that exact moment. "Think we are a bit to harsh on him. So they can go eat a bludger. Which reminds me, Quidditch starts soon. You know what that is don't you?"

Alex nodded.

"I love playing Quidditch. My brother is…." Alex stopped herself. She was about to tell them that Harry was on the Gryffindor team and played as the seeker. That would have been a mistake.

"You have a brother? You never told us that." Sirius said as they all turned the corner and headed down stairs.

"Well, you never asked, anyways I was going to say, I have a brother and we play Quidditch all the time at home. He's still with my…uh, father, back at home."

"What position do you prefer?" James asked.

"I like being Keeper, but my brother Harr…old, uh, Harold likes to play seeker."

"That's the position I play, seeker. And if I do say so myself I'm bloody good at it." James' chest puffed out a bit.

"We'll have to play sometime…well, when I get a broom that is. I have one at home but I can't get it."

"Why? Wont your dad send it to you?"

"No…I'm…uh…restricted for misusing it." Alex said, not fully lying.

"Misusing your broom? How did you manage that?" Peter asked.

"I hit my brother over the head with it." Alex used the true story this time. She remembered it like it was yesterday too. They were playing Quidditch at the Weasley's over the summer and Harry had fowled her so when they landed she whacked the bejesus out of him, Mrs. Weasley finally had to come out and take her broom away. She said because of the misconduct the game would end right then and she would send Alex her broom at Christmas. But now she couldn't get it because Mrs. Weasley was here at school somewhere being a student. Everything was so confusing. Sirius and James were still laughing as they all entered the classroom. It was just as cold as it had been in the future with Snape teaching. Alex looked around.

"Who is the professor?" She asked.

"Professor Gilspo. He's an elderly man who is in love with his pet Ferret Hubert, if he still has it that is. It's so old you would think it died by now. He's a good guy though, just don't insult his ferret."

Ferret. Alex laughed as she remembered her fourth year as the fake Professor Moody turned Draco Malfoy into a little white ferret and bounced him all over the place for punishment. That was one of Alex's finest memories. She sighed. Was she ever going to get home?

* * *

The day dragged on for Harry. He never realized how important Alex was in his everyday life. He was so subconsciously used to her presence he never thought about what it would be like without her there. Hermione gave up trying to comfort him, and Ron denied the fact that anything had happened at all. Harry was at a cross-point. He was confused and lost. He looked up at the board in front of him where Professor McGonagall was writing something important. He thought of something quickly. If Alex was in the past, would Professor McGonagall remember her? Was that how it worked? Or was this only happening now and the future would change when Alex got back? Harry made himself even more confused than he was when he started. He shook his head.

"Class dismissed." He heard her say sometime later. Harry realized he should have been taking lines; instead he was staring down at his hand, deep in thought. As the crowd rushed by him to get to Herbology, Harry remained in his seat.

"Mr. Potter? Is there something the matter?" Professor McGonagall asked as she turned to see everyone gone but Harry.

Harry continued to stare.

"Harry?"

"Did you notice that Alex was missing today Professor?" Harry asked, looking up.

She nodded. "Dumbledore told me." She sat down in a seat near Harry's and looked at him.

"Do you….do you-"

"Remember her?" Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No. I suppose that may change in time and all our memories will be altered, she's changing the future as we speak, I just worry if she will change it dramatically."

Harry sighed. "What if it does?"

"We'll just have to see, Harry. All we do now is wait."


	7. Little Orphan Alex

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

All through the lesson Alex's mind was somewhere else. She even managed to set Peter's robe on fire. After thinking about it she wondered if, subconsciously, she did it on purpose. She shrugged it off and began to pour her, now-correct, liquid-fire potion into a vile to be tested. If it turned out correctly, which Alex was positive it would because she had to start over three times, it would instantly melt anything it was poured onto. As she brought it up she had a little fantasy playing through her mind about her pouring the concoction onto Peter. She smiled and handed the vile and turned around, only there was a body there that stopped her in her tracks. It was a tall blonde boy with blue eyes. He looked like an underwear model. Alex slightly bumped into him when she turned, but luckily not hard enough to spill anything.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." Alex apologized quickly. He smiled down at her; he was about a foot taller.

"My fault, I shouldn't have been so close, my name is Eddie, you're the new girl right?"

Alex smiled and nodded. Wow, what a great voice…EW! Alex remembered the irony of the whole situation. In her time this guy would be like…old. Alex smiled politely and went back to her seat where Sirius and James were talking quickly to one another. They stopped the minute she sat down.

"I feel a headache coming on." Alex muttered as she placed her head in her hands." Colette stopped by her table right in front of Alex.

"There she is." Alex mumbled into her arms.

"So…Alex, if that _is_ your real name, which it probably isn't! Are you ready to confess?" Colette asked bitterly, tapping her foot like a mother expecting a guilty child to admit a wrong.

Alex wearily looked up.

"Yes, yes I am ready to confess…" Alex took a deep breath then said over dramatically, "Forgive me father for I have sinned, my name really isn't Alex, its Madonna and I steal communion wine!" Alex gave her a cheeky smile and continued to glare at her as Colette stalked off, red in the face. The room broke into bouts of laughter as Colette hid her head in her arms.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius said in awe. James and Peter were still laughing too hard to speak. Alex shrugged and looked at him.

"Is she always this annoying?"

"Always." Sirius looked to the others. "Boys, I do believe we have another marauder." James and Peter, still half-chuckling, raised their vile of potions in salute.

After potions was over Alex followed James, Sirius and Peter to Transfigurations class with Professor McGonagall. Alex walked in the classroom to see the professor working at her desk; she looked up as Alex passed by.

"Miss Potensifriedgoo," It sounded to Alex as if McGonagall had stumbled on her last name on purpose, not because she couldn't pronounce it. Could she know? "I need to see you, just for a moment." The professor gestured her toward the desk. "Tell me, what have you learned from your father up until now about Transfiguration?"

Guess she didn't know after all, Alex concluded. Alex explained to her all she knew and that seemed to satisfy McGonagall.

"Good, you're right where you're supposed to be then. You can take a seat now." Alex looked around. The only seat left was in between the underwear model and unfortunately, Colette. She looked helplessly to James and Sirius, but only received shrugs and pitiful glances.

"Do I have too?" She asked, looking anxiously at Professor McGonagall. She looked confused. Alex shook her head and dreadfully made her way to the seat of hell, praying she could find some way to wipe that awful smirk that Colette was forming right off her face.

Alex unwillingly sat down and began scooting as close to Eddie as possible. He noticed.

"Hello again, Germany." He said with a smile. Alex smiled at him and ignored the fact that Colette was tapping her foot to get her attention.

"Hello. Eddie is it? That's a nice name…will you stop it I do not want to talk to you!" Alex had turned around and nearly screamed her last sentence at Colette. "Leave me alone you horrid brat!"

Colette glared at her. "I can't wait to bring you down."

"I can't wait to watch you fall when you try." Alex sneered back. Eddie watched the whole thing with interest.

"I just don't get it. Why would you lie about who you are?" Colette's face brightened. "I know, your father is probably dead and you don't want anyone to know that you're a poor little orphan girl. Is that it?"

Alex's face went pale with a hint of red spreading across her cheeks.

"Shut up Colette." Alex warned her.

"Why so pale Alex? Is that it? Is that why you don't have a proper last name? Were you raised in an orphanage then?" Colette's malevolent stare embedded into Alex like a hot flame.

"Colette…stop that's enough." Alex heard Eddie say in a low tone.

"No, that has to be it look at her. Poor little orphan girl with no where to live and has to lie about her parentage because she doesn't have any." Colette said mockingly. Alex went red in the face and stood up.

"What are you going to do little orphan, hit me?"

Alex swung back her arm and landed her fist square in Colette's jaw. Colette flew backwards to the ground and Alex got on top of her and began to hit her repeatedly.

"GIRLS! ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall came flying over just in time to hear Alex tell off Colette.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER OR ANYTHING ABOUT MY PARENTS FOR THAT MATTER! YOU HORRIBLE BITCH!" Alex was pulled off of Colette, who was crying like mad, Alex's face was dry but very red. She calmed down a bit. "Yes Colette, they're dead is that what you wanted to hear? I swear to you if you EVER call me little orphan girl I will knock what little sense you have left out of your skull." Alex said in a deadly low tone.

Alex spat at Colette's feet and walked out of the classroom with out a backwards glance. Everyone just stared at Colette who lay crumpled and shivering on the floor where she had just received the beating of a life time.

"Get…get her up to the hospital wing." McGonagall said quietly. Lily and Lavinnia jumped to Colette and helped her up and hobbled her out of the classroom. James, Sirius and Peter were still looking at the spot where the fight had been.

"I think I love her." Sirius said in awe. James didn't even have the strength to acknowledge the joke and just sat there next to his best friend with his mouth obviously hanging open.


	8. Confessions and Clumsiness

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Alex didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to find somewhere quiet to think about what she had just done. Yes she was proud as ever for beating the holy hell out of the most dreadful girl alive, but she had also just altered her lie dramatically. She needed to sit down and think about how to work with what she ruined.

Turning a corner Alex looked around to get her bearings. She wasn't lost, thanks to pretty much memorizing the marauder's map she just about knew every nook and cranny. She was on the fifth floor, west wing. She knew there was an empty class to her right, so she headed that way, hoping that it was just as empty as it usually was in the future. When she got there however there was already someone in it.

* * *

"So Harry…um, quidditch starts soon right?" Ron asked awkwardly in the middle of Herbology. Since the disappearance of Alex, Harry hadn't been talking much. Ron was getting antsy.

"Come on Harry she has to come back. You know that. She can't be stuck in the past forever."

Harry mumbled something incoherent and continued to weed the poisonous shrub in front of him.

"Oh look its Potty, Weasel, the mudblood and…wait…you're missing one." Malfoy had walked up behind the two boys and Hermione, who had shut them all out. Malfoy looked confused and counted their heads.

"Where's the annoyingly pretty one?" He asked stunned.

"Whatever do you mean Malfoy? I'm right here." Hermione said innocently.

He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Don't flatter yourself for my sake; it's wasting both of our time. Where's the other one?" Malfoy said, thoroughly annoyed.

"What other one?" Ron asked, catching on to Hermione's tone.

"Don't toy with me weasel where's Alex?" Malfoy began to get red in the face.

"Who's Alex?" Harry said coming out of his depressed state. Harry smiled for the first time since the Hogwarts Express got to Hogwarts.

Malfoy lifted his hand as if to strike one of them, but just at that moment Neville's shrub leaped out at him forcing Neville to jump backwards and start running madly in Malfoy's direction. Leaping out of the way, Malfoy crashed into a table behind him causing the whole table to break and every single shrub to fall on top of him. By time Professor Sprout finally got him up, he was sprouting curly pink hairs from his ears and his face looked like it had been hit by a bus. Neville, standing in a corner, looked sheepishly over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and couldn't help but start off the class in a loud laughter sequence.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" Alex asked uncertainly as she walked closer to the tall image in the deserted class room.

"Yes, Alex, it is I." Dumbledore said as he turned to look at her.

"It hasn't even been a week Miss Potter, and what do you do? Beat the living daylights out of an innocent girl!" He said, almost angrily.

Alex made a small noise that sounded like a laugh and "yea…innocent." Alex looked up quickly.

"Well. She had it 'comin!" Alex looked at her feat. He always did have that power to make her feel really bad about something she thought was good.

"Alex, I don't know why you were chosen, I don't know why you were sent alone and I don't know why this is happening. But I do know that you need a story and protection."

"Protection?" Alex looked into Dumbledore's eyes in confusion. "From what?"

"Well, apparently the Minister of Magic. Miss Colette seems to be writing very…rapidly, to her uncle in hopes she can prove you aren't who you say you are."

"Can I hit her again?"

"No."

Alex shrugged. "I tried."

"What you need is a story, seeing as how you fudged the one you had going for you."

Alex began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…it's just…I've never heard you say fudge before…." Alex bit her bottom lip and tried not to smile.

"Alex this is serious."

"Oh don't worry Professor she already knows me." Sirius said as he, James and Peter entered the room. Alex bit her lip harder.

"This is important Alex. Don't mess this up." Dumbledore said to Alex as he walked off. Alex nodded and looked to the three confused boys.

"Did we interrupt something?" Peter asked.

Alex shook her head and sat down on one of the desks.

"Well we just wanted to say, Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! You have to be the first to bring down that annoying prat!" James bursted. Sirius and Peter began to clap furiously. Alex blushed.

"What she said…well, I couldn't let her get away with it." Alex said sheepishly.

"Bloody hell you couldn't!" Sirius said as he sat down next to her. "Well, now that you are a marauder, which we talked and decided we wouldn't take no for an answer, you have us, and if you want to…uh, talk about it, we're here for you."

Alex smiled and leaned over to hug Sirius. He smelt great. EW! Alex really needed to stop doing that. As she pulled away from the hug she looked to James. Should she hug him? Would it mean too much to her? She decided to stay sitting and looked around the classroom.

"How did you know where I was?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer. The three boys' eyes got wide.

"Well…uh, he…um…we…I uh…." The three stammered.

"It was almost as if you had a _map_ that found me." Alex smiled teasingly. "But that's not possible." Alex slid off the desk and began to walk out of the door. "Well, come on we don't want to miss the rest of lunch, I believe we only have twenty minutes left." With that, Alex turned and walked out of the opening, leaving the boys still very confused.

"Do you think she…knows?" Peter asked wonderingly.

"She can't possibly know. It's new." Sirius replied.

"She's a tricky one she is." James said half to himself. "Reminds me a little of…me." James shook his head and followed Alex's path. She was already down a flight of stairs before the three boys caught up to her.

"Well…um, we have Herbology next it looks like, only it also looks like rain. We may have to walk down to the gardens in the rain." Peter said with a look of detest on his face. "I don't like the rain."

"Oh I love the rain." Alex smiled as she remembered when it rained at Ron's house. They were just standing there when Ron had pulled her into his wet arms and….

Alex felt something solid in front of her and then suddenly went black.

"Alex…Alex are you okay?" Alex thought she heard Harry's voice. It was warped and sounded far away. The room began to fade into color again as she saw James standing over her. The room was still spinning as Alex shook her head and looked around.

"Wh…what happened?" She heard Sirius and Peter trying not to laugh. She looked up at James, his face was serious.

"You…you walked into a pillar." Sirius said, trying his hardest not to laugh. James shot him a look.

"You walked into a pillar and then fell down the stairs." James said to her in a low tone.

"Oh…not the first time." Alex said, sitting up and grabbing her head.

"You dazed off or something, it's like you didn't even see it in your way." Peter said to her.

"Truth be told, I didn't see it in the way." Alex looked at the three boys. This was so weird to her. "Ok, well I'm fine now, let's go." Alex got up and fell over onto James.

"You're still too dizzy." He said, placing her back onto the bed. She finally realized she was in the hospital wing. How long had she been out?

"No really, I'm fine. Can I go now?" Alex looked around again. "I hate it here…I hate hospitals." Madam Pomphrey came bustling in with a cheery smile on her face. "I especially hate doctors and nurses." She said bitterly.

Madam Pomphrey put her hands on her hips.

"Well dear it is certainly a pleasure to see you too." She said smiling at her. She bent her head a bit and tried to look closer.

"Well I'll be…you look just like…no…it couldn't be, oh well, how are you feeling?"

Alex mumbled something that sounded like a death threat.

"She's fine, just dizzy." Sirius said looking at Alex with a smile.

"Yea, she can't stand too well." Peter joined in.

Alex leaned back onto her pillow.

"I'm fine…really, can I go now?"

"Stand up for me dear." Madam Pomphrey said as she grabbed Alex's arm to steady her. Alex stood up with the help of Madam Pomphrey and James. Her head felt heavy.

"Now, are you dizzy at all?" Madam Pomphrey asked, looking into her eyes with concern.

"Ugh, a little." Alex said, disgusted with herself for telling the truth. She wanted out, but she wanted her head to feel better too.

"Ok then, here." Madam Pomphrey handed her a blue pill. "Take that and your head should clear." Alex took the pill and downed it with no water. She wanted out bad. Instantly her head felt like normal again.

"Hey…I'm not dizzy anymore…cool." She smiled.

As Alex and the three boys left the Hospital wing a shouting came from down the hall.

"JAMES POTTER I SWEAR TO YOU IF YOU KEEP WALKING…." Lily was running down the hall towards them, her face very red.

"Uh-oh…boys…we should run now." James turned around and began walking faster. Alex looked confused.

"We put a dungbomb over the Gryffindor entrance…we planned it so it would go off right when she, and only she, went through the door."

"Brilliant." Alex said admiringly. James turned to see Lily walking right behind them.

James stopped so Lily would bump into him.

"Why Lillian how glorious to see you pet." James said happily as he helped her up.

"Don't get cute with me you slime bag! I had to shower three times to get the stench off me!" She screamed.

"Did you?" Sirius said chuckling.

"Oh one of these days I swear I will get you back!" Lily fumed.

"How? We are smarter, quicker and we have the equipment." Peter said smartly.

"I'll think of something." Lily looked over at Alex. "What are you doing here with these scum bags?"

"They're my friends." Alex said, feeling bad for her mother at the moment, but defiant to hold her ground as her father's friend.

Lily scoffed. "Friends? They're barely human." With that Lily turned around and walked away, her long red hair swaying behind her.

Alex looked at James. Something in his eyes gave him away, and Alex finally understood why he tormented Lily so much.

"You like her." Alex whispered, as Sirius and Peter walked ahead.

James stopped and stared.

Alex smiled. "You do, don't you?"

James bit his lip like Alex did when she was nervous. "Don't tell the guys."

Alex put her hands on her hips. "I won't, but you seriously need help if you think that's going to get her to like you back."

James shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I should stop making her so mad, huh?"

Alex laughed. "Yea, maybe."

"Hey, hey you're a girl right?" James asked with wide eyes and a hopeful stare.

Alex sighed. "Yes James, last time I checked I was still a girl."

He smiled. "Will you help me?"

Alex nodded. "Of course."


	9. Introducing Summer

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Hermione was getting tired of Harry's whining far before the final bell rang. As she walked with them to dinner she decided she wasn't all that hungry after all, Harry was complaining way too much for her taste.

"You know, I'm not all that hungry, I had a large lunch…um, I think I'll just pop into the library and do some research on time traveling." Hermione said with a hopeful smile on her face. The two boys didn't catch it.

"Go for it, you have fun." Ron said with his eyebrows posed in a way in which showed the 'wow you spend way too much time in the library' look. Hermione sighed in relief as she slipped backwards and headed towards the library. _Good, now I can do research and get rid of this headache that Harry caused. _Hermione smiled to herself. She was upset that Alex was gone, but now she had a sense of propriety being the only girl…it was almost weird. As she entered the library she didn't even stop to notice a fair-haired girl sitting in her favorite spot. Hermione whizzed right by into a section on time traveling. _It must not be a very good source_, she thought to herself, _the good books must be in the restricted section._ She shrugged and grabbed a hefty book that looked worthy of being studied. As she turned the corner, however, she noticed the girl.

"Oh…I uh, didn't realize I wasn't the only one here tonight." Hermione stated blankly. Maybe she would go away.

"I'm always here…but no one really notices, I'll move if you'd like…." The girl gave a pitiful look that didn't look forced in Hermione's opinion.

"Oh you don't have too. I suppose a little company wouldn't hurt the studying any." Hermione said, feeling sorry for the girl for some odd reason. "I don't believe I've ever seen you here…ever…are you new?" The girl looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Yea…I'm from America. My name is Summer, Summer Astin, and you are?" Summer held out her hand politely. America? Hermione hadn't even noticed she didn't have an accent.

"I'm Hermione Granger, local bookworm." She said with good humor. Summer laughed.

"That's what people called me back at home. I was in a school in America up until…um, recently, and then I came to live with my Aunt here in Britain so she talked to Professor Dumbledore, apparently they're old friends, and here I am. I've been here from the start of the school year, a week ago already I guess, and no one's really noticed I'm here." Summer looked at her book cover. _Hogwarts: A History. _Hermione smiled.

"Well, you seem like a good person. I'll be your friend; I can show you around and what not." Hermione looked at Summer's face which filled with delight. Summer had potential. Hermione concluded. She was a slim girl with blonde wavy hair. Hermione thought she would be noticed if she wore a little more make up, and wore her hair down. Summer had it pulled back into a loose ponytail, but it still held a wave to it. Hermione looked at her book and forgot why she had it.

"So, do you like it here so far? What was the school in America like?" Hermione questioned with sudden interest.

"I do like it here; it's a lot better than where I came. In America it's like a high school, there are a lot of people and a lot of teachers who don't really care. I didn't have very many friends there because not a lot of people were friendly like they are here." Summer smiled. Hermione returned it.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

Summer shrugged. "If I could only get people to notice me…I'm not very loud, I try to be, but it doesn't work out very well, and I'm not very pretty…like you." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I think you're pretty and I don't think I'm very pretty so we do have an opposite." They both chuckled a bit.

"I take it you want to be noticed by someone in particular?" Hermione smiled as she looked at Summer's sudden dreamy look. She nodded.

"His name is Draco, but that's all I know. But he is so handsome, and once he bumped into me and said he was sorry…that sounds really stupid doesn't it?" Summer suddenly caught the look of terror on Hermione's face. "I didn't think it was that stupid…was it?"

"No…no it's not that…did you say Draco?" Summer nodded.

"Tall, blonde hair, ice blue eyes…." Summer sighed.

"Draco is my worst enemy…he is NOT a good person. I mean, he might be to other people but well, I think he's a chauvinist pig, and he's racist. He always has something mean to say and him and my friends would kill each other if you put us all in a room together. He's a horrible, horrible…thing." Hermione made a look of disgust on her face.

Summer sighed. "Well, I don't know him that well, but I still think he's hot. I don't know what to think though."

"Well, I'd rather not discuss him anymore if we could just change the subject…." Hermione put her head in her hand. Summer smiled.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend…or a crush?" Summer asked politely.

"No…not really. It seems that I only have males for friends though." Hermione smiled. "In fact that's why I'm here right now, getting away from one, he keeps complaining about his sister…." Hermione trailed off.

"Are you friends with his sister?" Summer asked curiously. Hermione nodded.

"Well there you have it, not all of your friends are males."

"Technically speaking. You'd have to know Alex." Hermione laughed.

"Potter?" Summer's eyes got wide. "Are you talking about Alexia Potter?" Hermione nodded.

"She'd literally kill you if you ever call her that though."

"You know the Potter twins? That is so neat." Summer leaned back in her chair.

"You have to be the coolest person I know yet Hermione."

"Harry was who I was talking about, the one I was trying to get away from."

"Why was he complaining about Alex then?"

"Long story." Hermione shifted her hands.

"Is it too personal to tell? You don't have to if you don't want too."

"Well, I guess I could tell you, but I'm not sure if you'd believe me."

"Well, I'll guess you'll just have to try me."

"Alex was sent back in time by a birthday card." Hermione said flatly. Summer nodded her head slowly.

"That sucks."

"You have no idea." Hermione looked at Summer for a trace of non-belief. No hint.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about time travel, I think I slept through that lesson." Summer said with a shrug. "I hope she gets back okay."

"You believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You haven't given me a reason to not trust you yet." Summer smiled.

"Well, anyways. Harry is complaining now because they've never been apart. But of course all they ever do is complain they're always together."

Summer nodded along with Hermione's words. She was just happy to finally fit in and have a friend.

"That's why I came to find solace inside the library; they won't look for me here unless Harry is dying again." Summer laughed. Hermione looked at her watch. Dinner had been over an hour ago.

"Oh my! Look at the time!" Hermione said, sitting straight up. "We've been having so much fun, I guess we just lost track of time!"

"Wow, I guess!" Summer said, looking at her own watch. They both got up and walked towards the entrance of the library.

"I really hope you get to meet Harry and Ron, they should have stopped by to come get me…" Hermione was saying as she stopped at the doorway, peering around the corner to see if any one was coming. Summer stopped with her.

"You know, you never did tell me what year you were in, I'm in 6th." Summer said. Hermione was still peering.

"Me too. Oh that reminds me." Hermione gave up and turned to look at Summer.

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin and you?"

Hermione's face fell.

"Slytherin?"

Summer nodded. "Yea, why?"

"But…but you're so nice!" Hermione said in disbelief.

Summer shrugged. "I guess it's just a stereotype after all."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm in Gryffindor, if you ever need me I'm usually around here." She tried to smile, but found it difficult.

Summer waved as she left the library, Hermione sat in disbelief.

How could that happen? She wondered. Maybe the sorting hat isn't always right.


	10. Breaking Down Colette

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"I found it! I finally know why I'm here!" Alex said delightfully, talking into her mirror.

Harry stared back at her with confusion written in his brows.

"Our father is completely hopeless." Alex stated bluntly.

"What!? What are you talking about he's not hopeless he's…" Harry stopped and realized he was being too defensive. He sighed, "Ok fine, why is he hopeless?"

"He has no idea what to do about girls. Honestly, why is it that no matter what time frame I'm in I always seem to have to deal with this sort of problem?" Alex looked up and around the empty room, just to make sure it was still empty. She was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard, with her legs folded to her chest.

"Ok so I'm still not following."

"Our parents absolutely hate each other right now. I was sent back to help them! Because if James doesn't learn how to behave and be nice, then we won't be born." Alex smiled.

"You call him James like he's nothing to you…." Harry whispered.

"Harry, what am I supposed to do? Honestly, you act as if I don't know he's my fa…." Alex stopped as the door began to open. "I have to go."

She shoved the mirror under her pillow so Harry's protests could not be heard.

Alex sighed and put her head on her knees as Colette and Lavinnia walked through the door.

"Fabulous." Alex muttered.

* * *

Harry shook his head as the mirror finally wiped clean of any trace of the past.

"What did she say?" Ron asked gently. They were in their dorm sitting on the floor, leaning against Harry's bed.

Harry sighed. "I keep forgetting she has to call him James. I can't imagine how hard it's been for her not to call him dad."

"Well, he is only sixteen. I'm pretty sure I'd look at someone funny if they called me dad right now." Ron said as began to stand up.

Harry followed. "Yea, it's just…I don't know, it's just not fair that she has to do this by herself."

Ron looked at Harry steadily. "You mean it's not fair she is there and you aren't?"

Harry looked taken aback. "What are you getting at?"

"Come on mate, I know you better than yourself sometimes. You're upset for more than one reason, and one is that she's getting to do something that doesn't involve you."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Ron-"

"Harry, please. You have your glory. Every day of your life whether you want it or not. Alex has been in your shadow since the day you were born, now tell me, do you think it's unfair that you don't get to be there, or fair to Alex that she finally has a chance to do something for herself?"

Harry's mouth parted in thought. Looking at his feet, Harry realized that Ron was right. How could he have been so selfish?

"You see?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't realize."

"I didn't think you had." Ron smiled. "It's alright mate, I thought it would be better if I pointed it out instead of Hermione."

Harry laughed. "I suppose I should be grateful."

Ron nodded. "Indeed you should."

* * *

Summer walked to Slytherin's common room deep in thought. When she finally arrived she sat down on one of the luxurious couches in the center of the room.

"Ahem." Draco cleared his throat, staring at the girl across from him.

Summer jumped. She hadn't noticed he was there.

"Oh! I didn't see you! I'm sorry…." She began to get up.

"No, no, sit." Draco gestured lazily to the couch she just jumped up from. "Who are you?"

Summer sat back down slowly. "Um, Summer. Summer Astin."

Draco nodded. "You're the girl from America right?"

She nodded gracefully. "Yep. So um, you're Draco right?"

He smiled. "You've heard of me I see." He said smugly.

She giggled. "You could say that."

"Good things, I'm sure." He propped his feet up on the couch, lounging.

"Um…well…"

"You know the Potter's then." He laughed. "What a bunch of muggle lovers. Potty and his fame, and his cronies." He shook his head.

"I'm sensing some hostility." Summer laughed, remembering what Hermione said.

"I wouldn't make yourself too comfortable with that lot if I were you." He said to her with a straight face.

"Why? Because they're good people? I don't understand why you hate each other so much." Summer frowned, she couldn't understand at all.

"Since the first day of school. It's family rivalry more than anything." He shook his head. "They aren't just good people, they're too good."

"That's a problem?"

Draco nodded. "You have no idea."

Summer became suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're very pretty you know. Why have I not noticed you before?" Draco asked bluntly.

Summer blushed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just quiet I guess."

Draco nodded. "Well, don't be. You're far too lovely to keep quiet."

Summer's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you." She replied modestly.

Draco smiled and got up from the couch. "We should have another late night meeting again; it's nice to talk to someone who is so…how do I put this…." Draco searched for the words. "Socially retarded."

Summer blanched. "What?"

"Not in a mean way, you don't know very many people correct?"

Summer frowned. "No."

"Well, I'd rather you spend time with me than those Gryffindor do-gooders." Draco smiled. "Good night, Miss Astin."

Summer continued to frown as Draco left the room. There was such hate between him and her new friends in Gryffindor. She was determined to maintain a friendship with both parties, but how could she if she was in the middle of this ridiculous war?

* * *

Alex rolled onto her stomach and shoved her face into the bed.

"Well, well. Look who it is." Colette said with a smirk.

Alex sighed and looked up. "You would think one blow to the face would warn you to leave me alone. Some people just never learn I suppose."

Lavinnia went a little pale and looked at Colette, almost desperately.

Colette waved her off and continued to glare with her cocky grin.

"Well what do you want then? I haven't got all day." Alex propped her head up with her hand.

"Tell me Alex, why aren't there any records of you?" Colette folded her arms, glee written on her face.

"Found that out have you?" Alex smiled cheekily.

"There are no records whatsoever. I was right." Colette's smile couldn't have been wider. "You are lying."

Alex gave her a lazy golf clap and continued to stare, un-amused.

Colette became mildly frustrated. "Well, so who are you?"

"Alex. Who are you?" Alex's lip twitched into a tiny smirk.

"You are not! God woman you are frustrating! I am going to Dumbledore right now! I'll have you removed immediately for this nonsense!" Colette stamped her foot as Lavinnia looked at her friend.

"Colette, you can't remove her from the school." Lavinnia stated quietly.

Colette's fuming gaze turned to her friend. "Excuse me?" She breathed. "Of COURSE she can! Do you KNOW who I am!? I have the power and I will use it."

Lavinnia shook her head. "You have one hell of a temper, I'll tell you that much." Lavinnia sighed and walked closer to Alex. "If you hit her again, I won't say anything." She whispered. Lavinnia turned to look at Colette's horrified stare as she walked out of the room.

"Traitor!" Colette screamed after her.

Alex smiled and sat up. A mischievous look spread across her face. Colette backed away slowly.

"I will, don't you underestimate me." She said slowly.

Alex laughed. "Colette, not only are you delusional, you're relying on the help of a minister who not only has NO say over Dumbledore, but will have no say over me." Alex stood up and leaned against one of the four posters. "You have nothing." She said tauntingly.

"But I do." Colette said desperately. "I do, there are no records of you. I do."

Alex shook her head. "You will never know who I am."

Colette's eyes widened in fear.

Alex laughed and walked closer to Colette. "I don't even exist." Alex whispered.


	11. Matchmaker Matchmaker

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning, determined to drop hints to Lily about how James wasn't as bad as she assumed.

Lily was already awake, sitting on her bed. It was finally a weekend, so there was no need to rush.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as Alex sat up and stretched.

Alex yawned and waved sleepily.

"What's on today's schedule? More escapades with Potter and his followers?" Lily said, almost bitterly.

Alex shrugged. "You know, he's not all bad."

Lily laughed. "Then you don't know him very well. He's such a prat. He's determined to make my life a living hell. All because I'm friends with Severus. It's ridiculous really."

Alex began to say something but stopped. "Wait, you're friends with Severus?"

Lily nodded.

"Snape?"

She laughed. "Yes, since we were children, why?"

Alex was thoroughly confused. "Are you sure?"

Lily shook her head. "Just as you say Potter isn't all bad, well neither is Severus. He's just…mislead."

"Mislead?" Alex bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know as well as anybody that the Slytherin's are horrid. Severus used to be really sweet and caring, until he fell into the wrong crowd. I've tried to tell him we can still be friends, but he doesn't want to hardly talk to me anymore now that he's been brainwashed by all the stereotyping." Lily sighed. "It's a bunch of bollocks."

Alex had tried hard not to laugh when she heard the word 'horrid' but she fully understood what Lily had said. She nodded and tried to picture Snape being sweet. It wasn't working.

"So, what you're saying is, you'd never even think of giving James a chance?"

Lily laughed as she shook her head. "Selfish, crude, annoying, egotistical….no, no I wouldn't. Why? You're talking about him an awful lot."

"Well, I…uh, I just wanted to know the story…" Alex fumbled on her words.

"You like him don't you?" Lily asked with a smile.

"EW, no!" Alex looked thoroughly horrified. "He's my-"Alex stopped herself. "Friend, that's all."

Lily shook her head. "Sure."

"He is!" Alex said defensively. "You have no idea. I could never, EVER, like him like that…"

"Why not?" Lily asked curiously.

"He's like…he's like a brother to me." Alex said, straining her words. _Like a father, really. _

Lily shrugged. "Well, no one wants to be lonely. Maybe if you like him so much YOU should give him a chance."

"I don't like him like that!" Alex almost screamed.

Lily laughed. "Alright, if you say so."

Alex cringed inside. This was wrong on so many levels.

"Besides, Eddie is the one for me." Lily sighed dreamily.

"The underwear model?" Alex asked, looking at her funny.

Lily laughed. "He's not an underwear model. But Merlin would he look good…." Lily stared off into space for a moment. She shook her head. "I could never date James. He's nothing like Eddie."

Alex shrugged. "Are you sure? What if Eddie is just as bad? Have you even talked to Eddie?"

Lily blushed. "A couple of times."

"Actual sentences?" Alex smiled.

Lily sighed in defeat. "No. But…but I'd really like to."

Lily looked at Alex. "You could talk to him for me!"

Alex was taken aback. "Wait, what? Excuse me?"

Lily giggled. "He talks to you! I've seen it. You could…you know, help me out a little?"

This was completely going against what Alex was brought here for. She thought about it. Unless she just 'accidently' dropped the wrong hints to Lily…Alex felt a little evil. Lily really liked Eddie, how could she….oh right, James is her father. Not Eddie. Alex smiled. This would be perfect.

"I'll do it." Alex said with a smile. She was playing matchmaker with her parents, and she was determined to get them together.

* * *

"I've got it!" Ron announced as they all sat in the Gryffindor common room together.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What have you got?"

"The perfect story!" Ron smiled, quite proud of himself. "People are bound to notice Alex has been missing, we can say she transferred for the year to beaux-batons or something."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Transfer student. That's amazing! I met this girl, Summer, she's from America! We can say Alex took her place for the year in America!"

Harry looked at Ron, amazed. "That's perfect."

Ron smiled. "I know."

"I'll tell her as soon as I can. She hasn't been using the mirror lately." Harry looked sort of glum at the thought. "She's probably busy."

Ron nodded. "I wonder when she'll be back."

Hermione shrugged. "I have to go tell Summer. She has to be in on the story for it to work."

The boys nodded as she left the common room.

"Do you think it'll take long?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "No idea mate."

"What are you lot talking about?" Fred asked as he came into the room. Ron sat up a little straighter.

"Nothing." He said conspicuously.

Fred arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Right."

George came up behind him. "You still haven't told us where Alex is. You didn't kill her did you?"

Harry looked at George in disbelief. "Of course we haven't killed her!"

"She's in America." Ron stated simply.

"America?" Fred looked confused. "Why'd she go and do a thing like that?"

"Yea, we had plans. She never told us that." George crossed his arms, pretending to look hurt.

"It was a surprise. Dumbledore set it up. There's a girl from America here to take her place, sort of…a transfer for the year. You know. That sort of thing." Harry said, hoping it sounded plausible.

"Why America?" George asked, almost to himself.

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Well that's a load of bollocks." Fred stated unhappily. George agreed.

"Didn't even say good bye." Harry heard them say as the twins walked off.

Harry shook his head. "Well, at least we have a good story now."

* * *

Alex smiled as she met with the marauders at breakfast. She sat down next to Sirius and automatically reached for the bacon.

"You know, that stuff is bad for you." Peter said, eyeing her as she piled bacon onto her plate.

She stopped and glared at him.

Peter recoiled a little. "Well it's not that you're fat or anything, it just really isn't good for you."

She continued to glare, holding completely still.

"Clogs…arteries….bacon…eh…." Peter shrank in his seat as his sentence died.

Alex finally put the bacon in front of her and began to eat.

"I think you like bacon about as much as James here does." Sirius said with a laugh. "I haven't seen Peter so afraid of a girl since…well, ever."

James leaned over; he was on the other side of Sirius. "Finally! Another bacon lover."

Alex smiled. She got her love of bacon from her father. How nice. She wondered how much longer he would go without noticing how alike they were.

Remus came down to the table, looking tired and worn down.

He smiled. "Hello."

"Are you feeling better?" Alex asked sincerely.

He nodded. "Hungry." He said with a smile.

"After all that? You're still hungry?" Alex asked impulsively.

Remus blanched. "Wh-what?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Nothing."

Remus turned his head a little away from her, thinking quickly. "You know, don't you?" He finally asked.

Alex shoved another piece of bacon in her mouth.

Sirius turned to face her directly. "How do you know?"

Alex shrugged. "It's not really hard to miss." She looked at the piercing stares the boys were giving her. "Well, for me. I've dealt with your…condition, before."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "Have you?"

Alex nodded. "Not my first encounter."

Alex had a flash back of her third year at Hogwarts and shuddered.

Remus sat down on her other side and looked at her. She felt like she was being interrogated.

"And you're not afraid?"

Alex shook her head. "Why, should I be?"

Sirius laughed. "It's official. You are my new hero."

Alex nudged him in the shoulder playfully. "Am not." She blushed.

"You're pretty wicked for being a girl." James said, agreeing.

Alex shrugged. "I guess I got it from my father." She smiled, trying not to look at James.

James lifted his orange juice. "May he rest in peace." He said to Alex.

Alex noted the irony and looked at the plate in front of her, ignoring the burning pain inside of her chest. Could she save him?


	12. So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter 12

* * *

Summer chewed on her quill thoughtfully as she sat near the back of the Library with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"So, you're saying you want me to tell people that Alex switched with me, and she's staying in America as some sort of transfer project?"

The three nodded.

Summer smiled. "Well I guess that's the only alibi you really have isn't it?"

"You're in?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Summer nodded her head, sending a strand of blonde hair into her face.

"You know," She said, pulling the hair behind her ear. "I just realized something."

"What would that be?" Ron was the first to ask.

"My mother was here at Hogwarts when your parents were Harry. I think they were about the same age."

Harry's head went up in a flash. "What?"

He said it so suddenly Summer jumped. "Yes, why is that surprising?"

"I thought you said you were from America." Harry said slowly.

Summer smiled. "Of course I did, because I am. That doesn't mean my mother wasn't from here." She looked at the three of them. "Well, how do you think I was a witch?"

Ron shrugged. "I thought you just got lucky."

Summer laughed. "My mom went here at Hogwarts. I don't know who my dad is though. My mom says he went here too, but she doesn't like to talk about it."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Your mum went here? Why haven't you said anything before?"

Summer shrugged. "Nobody asked."

Ron chuckled. "Well who knows? I hope you're not related to anybody like Draco though. That would suck."

Summer swallowed hard. She looked over to see Hermione staring at her with wide eyes, an obvious sign that Ron and Harry had no idea she liked Draco. She laughed nervously. "Yea…that would suck."

* * *

Alex was sitting alone on a large stone windowsill in a corridor not far from the Great Hall. She leaned her head against the window, looking out at the drifting snowflakes that began to flutter to the ground.

"Lily I have to talk to you." A rushed voice and quick footsteps landed right behind Alex, she jumped and looked at the person standing behind her as a hand went to her shoulder. It was Severus.

"Lily please don't be angry with me anymore." His eyes were pleading, almost heartbroken. "I know I've said some horrible things, but we'll always be friends? Won't we?"

Alex looked around with her eyes, almost frightened. This was not happening. Alex forgot she was supposed to breathe.

"Lily?" Severus grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Um, yes, I'm…I'm not…." Alex thought for a split second. "I'm not feeling well today Severus, um, I forgive you, of course we'll still be friends." Alex faked a smile and wondered what on Earth she could possibly be on to possess her to do such a thing.

He sighed in relief. "That's all I wanted to know." He kissed her forehead and walked off.

"Oh God. Ew. Ew. Ew." Alex frantically wiped at her forehead. She pulled her legs up onto the windowsill and hugged her knees. "That was so gross." She whispered to herself.

"OY!" James ran up to Alex with a smile. "Where did you go? We've been looking for you."

Alex didn't respond. Her face was white and she continued to hug her knees.

"Alex?"

She looked up. "Severus thought I was Lily. And it was disturbing."

James broke into laughter. "What an idiot. He thought you were Evans?"

Alex's cheeks filled with a little more color.

He looked at Alex thoughtfully, and then frowned. "You know, you do look a lot like her. You're sure you aren't related?"

Alex froze. "Not that I know of." She was forgetting to breathe again.

"Well I know she has a sister, but your name isn't Petunia so that rules that out. Maybe you're like a distant cousin she never knew about or something. It's pretty creepy. You have the same eyes and everything."

James sat down next to her.

Alex began to feel a little awkward. "Um, James, what if….what if I told you I was related to Lily?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Alex's chest clutched a little; her stomach began to feel queasy. Was this it? Should she tell him?

"Alex are you alright?" James laid a hand on her shoulder as her face drained whatever color she had in it.

He nudged her a little.

Alex gasped for air and coughed a little. Panicking she looked into James' eyes fearfully.

"James…I want to tell you something, but I can't. I can't tell you." Alex tried desperately to find the words.

James grabbed her by the shoulders; with his right hand he brushed the hair out of her face, holding it to the back of her head. "You can tell me anything."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I…I'm…-"

"Uh should I come back?" James and Alex jumped simultaneously.

Sirius stood behind them, with a very questioning look.

"Padfoot, you scared me!" James said, a little too loudly. "Don't do that!"

Alex scooted away, trying to hide her pale face. She dragged her knees to her chest and didn't look up.

"Alex are you alright?" Sirius asked, concerned.

She nodded.

Sirius looked at James and nodded to Alex with a 'what's going on' kind of look.

James shrugged and looked over to Alex.

Sirius smiled with two thumbs up. Alex looked up as James began to blush. Alex lifted her head, wiped the lone tear off her cheek and took a deep breath.

"You sure you're ok?" Sirius asked again.

Alex smiled. "Yea, I'm just…I don't know. I'm really confused right now."

James and Sirius looked at each other. She looked between the two boys and sighed. She almost told him. How would he even react?

* * *

Later that night Alex sat on the couch across from the fire in the Gryffindor Common room. James and Remus were deep into wizard's chess and Sirius sat on the floor, watching closely. Peter tried doing his Divination homework with much frustration. Alex laughed. She didn't miss that at all.

She looked over to Sirius, he was staring at her. Alex looked away and down at the wizard's chessboard. James was winning. She looked back at Sirius; he was still staring at her.

'What?' She mouthed to him quietly. He looked over to the far corner of the room and nodded in its direction. She slipped off the couch quietly, following him over there. No one had noticed.

"What's the deal?" He asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I saw you two talking today."

Alex looked over at James and then to Sirius. "You think….you think I like him?"

Sirius' smile got wider. "You do don't you?"

She sighed and laughed. "Merlin no!"

Sirius' face fell. "You don't?"

"No, he likes…" She stopped, remembering what she had promised. "James likes someone else, we're just friends."

Sirius nodded. "What were you going to tell him then?"

Alex shuffled her feet. "Sirius I wasn't going to tell him anything. I can't tell anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius, I want to tell you why I'm here, but I don't know if I should."

"Why you're here?" Sirius looked at her carefully.

Alex looked over to James. "Why any of us are here."


	13. Troubling News

Chapter 13

* * *

Alex lay in bed for hours, not being able to sleep. The thought continued to haunt her relentlessly. Should she tell somebody? She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the canopy.

"Alex? Are you alright?" A whisper came from beside her. Alex sat up and pulled the hanging back. Lily was sitting on her bed staring over at her.

Alex sighed. "Yea, I'm alright. I just can't sleep."

"You seem troubled."

Alex chuckled silently. "You could say that."

Lily smiled. "Do you mind?" She got up and sat down next to Alex on her bed. Sitting cross-legged facing each other, Alex was reminded of the heart to heart talks she and Hermione used to have at the Weasley's.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I have this friend, who likes this friend, who hates the friend, who likes another friend." Alex said with a smile.

"I'm I one of those friends?" Lily asked with a smile.

"You know who it is."

Lily sighed. "I can't like him Alex."

Alex laughed. "I bet you could if you gave it a try. He really isn't all bad. Guys are just stupid. He's all sorts of nice when you get to know him."

Lily laughed. "Right. Well, I don't doubt how nice he is, I just don't think he's my type."

The irony was welling up inside Alex like a thunderstorm.

"So is that really all that's bothering you?" Lily asked after the silence became to suffocating.

Alex shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

Lily smiled. "It can't be all bad."

"Oh, it can. I promise."

"Alex, where did you come from?" Lily asked suddenly. "I've noticed that we…well we sort of…"

"Look alike?" Alex finished with a smile.

Lily nodded. "Maybe you're my cousin or something. I wonder if my mum had any siblings I didn't know about or something, maybe it's some sort of family secret."

Alex bit the inside of her lip. "Well it's definitely a possibility that we're related."

"It's just eerie how much we look alike. I mean, it's almost as if we were twins and just separated at birth." Lily's eyes widened at the thought of it. "You don't think…. Do you?"

Alex shrugged. "I was raised with my Aunt and Uncle, I never knew my parents." Alex nearly choked on her words.

"So you have been lying." Lily said with a smile. "Why?"

"It's not the most glamorous thing to tell people, I didn't think it would be an issue." Alex looked to where Colette was sleeping. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Don't mind her." Lily said as she waved her hand in dismissal. "She's just a stuck up prat, she can't do anything."

Alex nodded. "I almost forgot!" She said suddenly. "I talked to Severus today, he thought I was you."

Lily laughed. "Did he really? What did he want?"

"He was asking for forgiveness."

Lily frowned. "Oh."

"What happened?" Alex cocked her head to the side, genuinely wondering how the two of them could ever be friends.

"Well, we met before we even came to Hogwarts. He lived down the street from me. We've been friends ever since. Well since he's been in the wrong crowd for so long, we've lost touch, and it's sad to see him like this. He used to be so sweet."

Alex nearly threw up in her mouth.

Lily continued. "Well there's this girl that I know, her name is Raewyn, and she's in Slytherin too. She's sort of like, my spy, I guess you could say. We met first year before we were sorted, when she got into Slytherin I asked her to make sure Severus didn't do anything he'd regret. So she's been trying to keep him in the light, so to speak."

"Ah, she's the balance then?" Alex interjected.

Lily nodded. "Exactly." She smiled for a moment. "I'll have to introduce you to Raewyn; I think you'd like her. She's not like any Slytherin I've ever met. Although she does have a bad habit of picking up the wrong guy."

Alex laughed. "Oh, don't we all."

Lily smiled and stood up to stretch. "If you ever want to talk again, I'll be here. I'm pretty sure we're related, there's no way we couldn't be."

Alex returned her smile. "Thanks." _If only you knew._

As Alex pulled the hanging back around her four poster bed she heard a whispering. She smiled and pulled the broken mirror from under her pillow.

"You have impeccable timing Harry." She whispered into it.

Her brother smiled up at her. "Anything new to report?"

"Oh tons, but I can't talk really. What is there to report back at home?"

"We have your alibi covered here. You're in America. You transferred with Summer. She's from America and is new here this year. We figured it's the best cover so far."

Alex smiled. "America? What are the chances we'd have a new girl this year?" Alex stopped smiling and froze. "Harry, do you think that's coincidence?"

Harry shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Harry we need to find out where that card came from. I don't like this feeling I'm getting."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Harry don't you see it? I get transported here, and suddenly there's a new girl at school to take my place? That can't be coincidence. It's…it's…."

"It's like it was meant to happen." Harry finished the sentence with wide eyes.

"Harry?" Alex couldn't think straight, the plot was thickening and she still couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do.

"Alex, find someone with the last name Astin. A female. I think she's in Slytherin. Summer was talking about her today. Maybe she holds the answer."

"Her mum?"

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Alex bit her lip.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe." Harry looked to his left and turned back to Alex quickly. "I have to go."

Alex touched the mirror with her finger. "I miss you." She whispered.

Harry smiled and disappeared.

She sighed. _What now?_


	14. Summer's Discovery

AN Just to make things a bit easier, Raewyn is pronounced- Raven. It's an old Welsh Version…ok on to the story

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Alex rolled out of bed unwillingly the next morning, groggy and not feeling very pleasant. Everyone had already been down to breakfast, Alex was alone.

She rubbed at her arms that had felt numb at first, but then Alex realized she was just cold. She got dressed slowly and headed down to the common room to enjoy the last day of her weekend.

"Good morning." Sirius greeted her happily as she made it to the Common Room. She looked around; he was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" Alex said as she scratched her head sleepily.

Sirius shrugged. "There's some sort of ta-do down in the Great Hall. I figured I'd wait up for you."

Alex smiled. "Oh, well thanks. That's very sweet of you."

Sirius shrugged again. "I'm just that nice."

Alex laughed as she went through the portal with Sirius, walking with him down to the Great Hall. She was surprised to see so many people gathered there. They were all huddling around a wall with a very large poster plastered to it.

Alex looked at Sirius questioningly. Making their way through the crowd, they caught up to James, Remus and Peter.

"Oy! What's all this about?" Sirius asked, stopping next to James.

"There's going to be a dance." Remus said with a small hollow voice.

Alex laughed. "You can't be serious."

"No I'm Sirius!" Sirius laughed a little harder than necessary, only stopping when he noticed everyone else hadn't joined in. Still smiling he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I crack myself up."

Alex shook her head, smiling. "So what is this dance for then?"

"Halloween." Peter stated as if it should be obvious.

"Already?" Alex was shocked. She hadn't realized how much time had passed.

James squeezed himself to the front to get as much information as he could, then slid back to relay the message.

"It's a costume ball." He said, looking a little green in the face.

"Ugh." Alex said with an overdramatic disgusted look.

Remus shook his head. "This is ridiculous. Why is Dumbledore subjecting us to this torture?"

Peter was the only one with a bright face. "A dance! How wonderful! I think I want to be a pumpkin."

Sirius and James smacked him over the head at the same time.

"I think that's the only good part about all this, we get to go incognito" Alex sighed.

"What do you think you'll be?" Sirius asked her as the group began to walk away.

Alex shrugged. "I have no clue. I'm not exactly creative."

"Oh what a bunch of bollocks. There's a Hogsmeade trip the weekend before the dance. I'm sure they'll have plenty of options on costumes. We should all go check it out."

Alex glanced at him with a sideways, apathetic look. "One problem. Completely broke."

Sirius smiled his airy, troublesome smile. "Who said anything about money?"

* * *

"Summer! Hey! Hey Summer wait up!" Harry yelled as loudly as he could without feeling too pushy. Summer had been walking down to the dungeons, and Harry didn't want to go any farther than he already had.

Out of breath he stopped and clutched the stitch in his side as Summer turned around and looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"Harry?"

Harry let out a breath of air and calmed himself. "I have to talk to you."

Summer looked around. "Ok go for it."

"What was your mother's name? I have to know. There's something wrong here. We were sent the birthday card, and now suddenly you're here as a new student. It's all too coincidental. It has to be-"

"Fate?" Summer interjected.

Harry shook his head. "No more like intentional."

Summer bit her bottom lip. "So you think that because I'm here, something is amiss?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not saying you're the bad guy, it's just odd that suddenly Alex has a replacement."

Summer nodded thoughtfully. "That does make sense. It's a bit eerie."

Harry finally caught his breath and it slowed to normal.

Summer shrugged. "Well my mother's name was Mairwen. She was never married so I'm sure Astin would still be her maiden name."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'll let Alex know so she can ask questions, or something. I really don't know what to do. I'm at a standstill with all this."

"You can talk to her?" Summer looked confused.

"Oh yea, I guess Hermione didn't tell you. We have a broken mirror to contact each other with. Surprisingly it still works, even if she's in the past."

Summer laughed. "That's convenient."

Harry shrugged. "Well, thanks again, I'll let you get back to what you were up to."

Summer patted Harry's arm. "Good luck. Hope I helped."

He nodded to her and walked off, feeling a little less weighed down with stress.

Summer looked after him until he rounded the corner and disappeared. She sighed. She knew so little about her family, she wondered if Alex would be able to solve her mystery as well.

She walked into the Common Room to find it empty except for a few first years in the corner trying out a new spell.

She sighed and walked over to a table and sat down, placing her books in front of her. She rested her forehead on the pile and almost instantly fell asleep.

_In the past a light will shine  
__two__ souls can change the length of time.  
__As true to heart as one can be  
__these__ souls combined will set them free.  
__A family lie will come to pass  
__and only truth will __reign__ at last._

Summer woke with a start. Sweat was near to dripping off her forehead; she was cold and felt her knees trembling. The words were echoing in her head vibrantly. She jumped as Draco came over to her and sat down across from where she was sitting.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern on his face.

Summer shook her head slightly. "Yes, I'm fine, just a bad dream."

He smiled. "So I figured we should get to know each other a little better."

Summer returned his smile. "Oh really?"

"Yes, yes I do. You start. Tell me about yourself."

Summer giggled. "Ok, well my mother's name is Mairwen, and I don't know who my father is, my mom moved to America when she was pregnant with me and she won't tell me why. It's all just a big…." Summer froze.

Draco cocked his head. "What is it?"

Summer gasped. "_Secret."_


	15. Shocking Information

Chapter 15

* * *

Alex sat cross-legged on her bed with the mirror out in front of her. She had locked the door so no one could surprise her.

"What's new?" Harry's voice drifted towards Alex like a breath of fresh air.

"They're having a Halloween ball." Alex said with a twitch of the lip.

"Since when does Hogwarts hold balls?" Harry asked questioningly.

Alex bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Harry finally realized his poor word choice. "Alex, get your mind out of the gutter." He shook his head.

Alex giggled. "You walked into that one."

"Seriously though. The only _dance _Hogwarts has ever held here was the Yule Ball."

Alex snickered. "You're no fun." She sighed, sobering up. "I don't know though. Apparently I need a costume though."

Harry thought for a moment then shrugged. "Well I talked to Summer, anyways. Her mother's name is Mairwen apparently."

Alex nodded. "I'll see if I can find any record of her."

Harry looked down at something and then back to Alex. "It's still strange though. I mean, Summer being here and all."

Alex nodded. "I'll find out what's going on. In the meantime, I think I'll be a pixie." Alex pondered the thought, trying to imagine herself in something small and sparkly. She gagged.

Harry wasn't amused. "Alex you weren't sent back to play games you know."

"Harry, are you scolding me?" Alex said with a little smile.

"Oh shut up." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

"Brat." Alex muttered as Harry slid off screen.

* * *

Summer went straight to the Gryffindor painting and paced around for a bit trying to think of what the password could be. Harry walked out of the portrait and spared her a long uneventful day.

"Summer?" He said a little surprised.

She smiled a little hastily. "Harry there's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I…well I had some sort of prophecy." Summer looked at her feet.

"What?"

Summer recited the poem, clear as day. She remembered every detail.

_In the past a light will shine  
__two souls can change the length of time.  
__As true to heart as one can be  
__these souls combined will set them free.  
__A family lie will come to pass  
__and only truth will reign at last._

Harry leaned against the wall behind him and took in the information.

"Eerie much?" Summer said a little desperately.

Harry nodded. "That's definitely not normal."

"I think it's talking about me and Alex." Summer whispered quietly, almost to herself.

"Yea, I got that part." Harry put a finger to his lips, continuing his thought process. "In the past a light will shine. Well, that must mean Alex. She's in the past and she's supposedly changing the future to be brighter or something like that. Two souls can change the length of time. That part doesn't make sense to me. Blah blah blah, a family lie…."

"That's me." Summer said suddenly.

Harry looked up at her.

Summer took a deep breath. "We have to find out about my family here in the present, while Alex finds out about yours in the past. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded. "But a family lie?"

"I don't know anything about my family Harry, don't you see? My mother is covering something but I don't know what it is. She won't tell me, so we have to find out for ourselves." Summer paced around nervously.

"What if you find something that shouldn't surface?" Harry asked a little cautiously.

Summer wrung her hands together. "I'm afraid it's going to happen anyways."

* * *

Alex stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room, leaning against a banister. She played with a hole in her jeans nervously, as she waited for Lily to finally come by.

It took a while, but she finally rounded the corner and spotted Alex leaning over looking down below her.

"Hi." Lily said, approaching her slowly.

Alex jumped up. "Oh good. I have a question for you."

Lily looked around. "You've been waiting here all this time?"

Alex nodded.

Lily laughed. "I've been in the Library."

Alex chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Oh, well….um, do you know anybody by the name of Mairwen Astin?"

Lily shook her head. "No, what house would she be in?"

Alex shrugged. "I think maybe, Slytherin?"

Lily shook her head again. "No, I don't know anyone with that name. You know, I saw Raewyn in the Great Hall, you want to meet her? She should know who that is."

Alex nodded and followed Lily back down the stairs and never missed a step until arriving in the Great Hall. Lily stopped and looked around for a second to see where her friend was. Spotting her near the stone fire place, a book in hand, she led the way over.

She looked up as Lily and Alex sat down across from her.

"Hi." She said pleasantly. Her blonde hair was short and bouncy, it complimented her heart shaped face and brilliant ice blue eyes.

"Ray this is Alex, Alex this is Ray." Lily said happily.

Alex smiled at her and waved. It was like any other meeting Alex had been forced through.

"Alex here has a question, she's looking for someone." Lily said, trying to prompt a conversation.

Raewyn put down her book and looked contentedly over to her friend.

"Before you continue, I have to ask you about Severus." She said politely.

Alex tried not to lean in and look obvious that she desperately needed information from everybody.

"He said he talked to you about forgiveness the other day, what was that all about?" Raewyn pulled back a strand of hair and looked intently on Lily.

She giggled. "Actually he only _thought _he was talking to me. Alex here looks a lot like me, does she not?"

Raewyn looked over to Alex and pleasantly looked her over. Shock rippled across her face.

"Blast. You're right! That's impeccable."

Alex tried to smile.

Lily proudly announced, "I'm pretty sure we're related."

Raewyn nodded. "A cousin or something. There's no way looks like that could not be blood related."

Alex was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well then, what was your question?"

Alex tried to find the words. "I'm looking for someone, but I'm not even sure what year she is or anything."

Raewyn looked to Lily and then back to Alex. "Well If she's in Slytherin then I probably at least know of her."

"Mairwen Astin?" Alex looked hopefully to the blonde beauty before her.

Raewyn's face drained of all color instantly.

"How did you hear about her?" She asked, trying to keep her poise.

"Um, I can't really explain that right now." Alex looked a little sheepish. She wasn't expecting to have to go into detail.

Raewyn took a deep breath. "Mairwen is my sister. She died when she was eight. Only our mother goes by Astin anymore."

Alex's stomach dropped. "Dead?"


	16. Devious

Chapter 16

* * *

"What do you mean dead?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Alex shook her head. "I don't know Harry, maybe as in DEAD. Deceased. Kicked the bucket. Is now six feet under. Has no longer-"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Harry shouted abruptly.

Alex shrunk back a little. "Sorry, got carried away for a second."

Harry sighed deeply. "So how is she Summer's mother then?"

Alex shrugged. "I think it has something to do with Raewyn, but I don't know. I have to ask around more but without looking suspicious."

Harry laughed. "Yea, because it's not already suspicious enough that you look EXACTLY like our mother."

Alex bit her lip. "That has raised a few eyebrows, yes."

Harry shook his head. "Well, find out what you can. I won't tell Summer this just yet. I'm pretty sure she would think I was crazy."

Alex looked at him with serious eyes. "Harry, don't you think she deserves to know?"

Harry looked down at his sister. "She's been lied to all her life. You don't think she deserves the whole truth and not just what we know so far?"

Alex thought on that for a minute. She nodded. "Ok fine you win. I gotta go I can hear someone coming."

Harry waved quickly and was shoved under the pillow just in time as Lily walked through the door in a huff. Alex didn't have to ask why; Colette came storming in after her.

Lily looked pleadingly over to Alex. "She won't bloody leave me alone."

Colette's unrelenting foot began to tap its questioning, annoying, tap.

"I want to know why you two look so much alike." She sneered.

"We would too." Alex said with a laugh.

Colette's foot stopped tapping instantly. "You don't know?"

Lily rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

Alex shook her head. "Don't you have other people to go annoy?"

She threw a sarcastic smile to Alex then walked out of the room.

"Oh thank Merlin's long fulfilling life she's gone." Lily said with a groan. "She saw me talking to James and instantly had to harass me."

"Yea she's a nosey little- Wait a minute." Alex sat up straight and leaned over her knees in shock. "You talked to James?"

Lily blushed a little. "Maybe."

"Civilly?"

Lily sighed. "Yes. I did it for you."

Alex smiled. "Yay!"

Lily laughed. "I told him if he didn't stop harassing me I'd blow his ears off." Lily blushed. "Then he said I looked very beautiful today. Blast his charm." Lily giggled.

"See, he's not so horrible." Alex leaned back and threw her legs up on the bed.

Lily sighed again. "Yes and no. I'm still wary of his ways, but I figure with the dance coming up it might be a good chance to give him a shot."

Alex beamed. "Well good."

Lily cast a sideways glance to the door and then to Alex. "Has anyone asked you yet?"

Alex shook her head with a smile. "Oh lord no. I'm going alone if I can help it."

Lily looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't like anyone."

Lily's eyebrows rose.

Alex was taken aback. "Well I don't!"

"You hang out with four boys all day long and you don't like a single one of them?" Lily was in complete disbelief.

Alex laughed. "Of course not."

"You're not…well…um, you're not a…lezzer…are you?" Lily looked slightly uncomfortable.

"NO!!" Alex said with wide eyes and a smile of shock and disbelief. "Of course I'm not a lesbian! I just don't like any of the guys here. I'm more of a, mature older man sort of girl."

Lily nodded. "Well that's good. You're right though; there aren't a lot of those around." Alex shook her head in agreement.

Alex thought carefully on the subject. "There is one boy, but he's far away from here." Alex had never admitted to anybody how much she had liked Ron. Now she was so far away from him, she finally realized how much he meant to her.

"You like this boy?" Lily smiled. "I can see it in your eyes."

Alex nodded. "I never told him. I've never told anybody really."

"You should never go without showing love to the people you truly care about. You never know what tomorrow may bring." Lily said wisely.

Alex nodded. "That's the truth." She remembered on the train how she thought nothing of the card and thought how harmless it could be. Now she was here, away from her friends, what little of a family she had left, and away from all she knew.

Lily stood up and smiled. "Well, it's time for classes. You want to walk down with me?"

"We have Transfiguration first, right?" Alex asked as she followed behind Lily.

She nodded. "Today should be a pretty good day."

* * *

Alex had her head down on the table in Transfigurations out of complete frustration. She was in between James and Sirius, and was completely and utterly lost.

"Good day my ass." She muttered as Professor McGonagall insisted the class try and turn a hedgehog into a globe.

"Hey look!" Sirius said with a smile. "Mine has China on its back!"

The hedgehog no longer held defense mechanisms on its back. The spikes were gone and a smooth map of China was imprinted onto the scurrying little animal.

Alex sighed. "I hate transfiguration."

James laughed. "Well, it's pretty fun when you get the hang of it."

"Well of course it's easy for you, you can-"Alex stopped herself short.

Sirius and James looked at her quickly, almost knowing how she would finish the sentence.

"I can what?" James asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Transfigure objects, with ease." Alex said, trying not to look obvious. She wasn't ever sure if they bought it, but the boys dropped the subject instantly.

"So I heard you talked to Lily." Alex said with a whisper as Sirius went up to show off his perfect globe.

James grinned. "Yea, thanks to you. She agreed to go to the dance with me. She said she wanted to get to know me a little better because a friend insisted she knew me pretty well." He nudged Alex's arm. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"What are you lot talking about?" Sirius asked when he got back.

"The Halloween dance." Alex said with a certain queasy look that came across her face when she mentioned it.

Sirius nodded. "Are you going with anyone?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't really know anyone well enough to go with. Plus I like going stag. It's way more fun."

Sirius smiled knowingly. "I agree. Being tied down is no way to party." He looked over at her. She was almost a foot shorter than he was. "You want to go as friends?"

Alex looked up quickly. "As just friends right?"

"No attachments whatsoever."

Alex thought about it as she chewed on her bottom lip. She finally nodded. "This way at least we don't look like completely dolts being alone."

Sirius nodded. "Exactly."

Alex hung her head. "Crap. I don't even know what I'm going to be."

Sirius nudged her a little. "Hogsmeade. Remember?"

Alex chuckled. "Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?"

Alex envisioned a small sparkly dress that continued to float across her mind during the day. She finally settled. If she could find something remotely close to that, she'd be a pixie. She shivered. She'd never dared to do something so girly. She shrugged it off, change was all around her. What's the worst that could happen?

Colette smiled evilly as she leaned in closely to the conversation before her. She was sitting directly behind Alex, and she hadn't even noticed. _So James likes Lily and Alex is helping them. _Colette cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful grin. This would be too good to be true.


	17. Awkward Apologies

Chapter 17

* * *

_"This has to b__e done, do you understand? It's the only way to bring her down." _

_Two shady figures stood in the shadows of Hogwarts, whispering together. A male's voice could be heard after his female's dainty demands had been made._

_"But why me? Don't you think this job could be yours alone? I want to sit this one out." He was almost whiney._

_The girl shook her head. "I need you on this!" She insisted. "There can be no others." She smiled prettily. "And you're the best." She cuddled up to him, sucking him under with her unrelenting charm._

_He sighed, defeated. "Tell me what to do."_

_

* * *

_

Alex ran her hand over the fabrics of Madam Malkins' best choices of Halloween costumes. Hidden in the back, packed with a million other options, Alex shook her head not wanting to commit to something like this.

"What's taking so long?" Peter was whining, holding his pumpkin costume in hand. Sirius shoved him, clearly irritated.

"She's a girl you nit wit, they take forever."

Alex's hand shot out from nowhere and popped Sirius upside the head. She glared at him through the other isle and continued looking for the demon she was being forced to pick out.

Sirius rubbed his head in pain as James slapped him on the back. "Such a way with woman, hmm Alex?"

She gagged herself.

Stopping in front of a shiny piece of cloth, Alex was suddenly hooked into staring at what was before her. It captivated her.

James came out of nowhere and snatched it up to look closely. "This is nice." He said loudly.

Sirius came to her other side, sandwiching her in. "Yes, it is. Bloody marvelous. Alex?"

"I can't breathe." She said, feeling completely smothered.

They backed off no less than an inch, continuing their admiration for the outfit she hadn't even touched yet.

"A pixie then?" Remus asked as he cocked his head sideways to look at the costume. He picked up wings that came almost exactly to matching the outfit.

"Remus, I do believe you're a life saver!" James said with a smile, grabbing the wings to put the two together.

Alex put a hand on her forehead. "This is ridiculous."

"No, it's perfect."Sirius turned her around and shoved her into a changing booth, shoving the costume with her. "Now try it on." He said through the door.

"Bloody hell." She whispered.

It was a faint pinkish color that seemed to change as the light hit it. It wasn't exactly sparkly, but it had that shiny tint to it that made it glow somehow. It was a halter, and the straps connected at the back, leaving a tiny hole at the front of her neck when the straps crossed. The skirt of the dress was flowy and draped very carefully over Alex's long legs.

Alex stared at herself in the mirror in the booth. "It's too short." She announced.

"Well come out, let's all have a look." She heard James say.

"Oh lord no." Alex replied with a strain in her voice. She took off the costume quickly and shoved it onto the seat and put her own clothes back on. Opening the door, the boys were disappointed when she held the costume over her arm.

She sighed. "I'll take it." The boys cheered her on. She smiled, obviously defeated.

As they all left the shop Alex collided with something solid. She backed off shaking her head.

"I need to stop doing that." She muttered to herself. Lily stood before her, smiling.

"You didn't hit me that hard, it's alright." She picked up the bag she had been holding.

"Hi Lily." James said with a smile.

She returned it, actually meaning it. "Hello." Alex thought she saw a hint of color on her cheeks. She smiled knowingly. She mentally patted herself on the back.

Lily shuffled her feet a bit then looked to Alex. "Well, I um, I'd better go." She waved again and took off in the opposite direction.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward." Alex said with a nod.

James looked after her still smiling dreamily. Sirius pulled at his arm as they all started walking again.

"That was bloody weird." Sirius mumbled to James as the group got half way to Hogwarts. James nodded.

"Why was Evans talking to you?" Sirius said again, trying to prompt James to talk.

He only nodded.

Sirius looked to Alex questioningly. She pleaded the fifth and acted as innocent as she possibly could.

Sirius stopped James. "What's going on with Evans mate?"

James smiled. "I'm taking her to the dance."

Sirius blinked rapidly and genuinely didn't understand him. "Say that one more time, mate."

"I'm taking Lily to the costume ball." James repeated.

Sirius looked confused. "Really?"

James nodded.

Sirius shrugged and laughed. "You're mental."

The boys laughed and walked ahead of Alex. She sighed and looked behind her. Colette was coming up on her fast. Alex made a bee line for James and Sirius. Brushing past them the boys looked behind them to see why.

They stopped.

"Colette, leave her alone." James said seriously.

"I only need a minute." She said sweetly.

Alex stood behind Sirius. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." She said with a sigh. "I got a letter from my Uncle today and I wanted to apologize for harassing you and accusing you of lying."

Alex moved in front of the two boys. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm really sorry for everything and I want to start over." She offered her hand in friendship. Alex looked at it like it was diseased.

Sirius nudged her while giving her that 'motherly, be nice' sort of look.

She sighed and shook Colette's hand. "I'm sorry I hit you then."

Colette smiled. "Would you like to do something tonight? Have like a girl's night or what not? Lily and Gemini will be there."

Alex shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Colette smiled. "Good." She looked to James and Sirius. "Um, bye."

She walked off in a hurry, leaving Alex staring blankly before her.

"That was…."

"Weird beyond belief?" James finished.

Alex nodded. She shook her head of all thought. "Come on its cold out here."

The group walked back up to the castle, shivering against the oncoming wind.

"What do you think 'girl's night' will be like?" James asked teasingly.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, I've never really had a girl's night."

"You are a girl aren't you?" Peter asked.

She frowned. "Of course I'm a girl." They had all reached the Gryffindor common room quickly and sat down next to the fire to warm up.

"Then why don't you ever do anything girly?" Peter kept prompting.

Alex shrugged. "I don't like girls."

James and Sirius laughed.

"You have to be the most unique girl I've ever met in my life." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh good, come on we're going to start early." Colette said, popping out of nowhere, grabbing Alex. She held a small cup in her hand. "Here, James hold that."

Colette grabbed Alex, forgot about the cup and ran upstairs, Alex looking desperate and pleading as she was whipped around the corner.

James looked at the cup in his hand. "That was weird."

Sirius nodded, still looking up the stairs.

James shrugged and downed what was left in the cup and sighed. Tomorrow was Halloween, and he was positive it would be a night to remember.


	18. Feelings

Chapter 18

* * *

Harry studied quietly in the Library where he knew no one would look for him. A huge book was before him.

He skimmed through the pages of Hogwarts: A history looking for any sign of something. He was in the section of the time frame his parents had attended school, but so far nothing stood out unnaturally.

"Harry?" A small voice came from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

Summer sat down across from him. Harry didn't look up from the book. "I'm just studying."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Harry looked up. "That obvious?"

She nodded. "Nobody reads that one for studying." She said with a laugh. Harry sighed.

"I'm looking to see if anything happened in the past that would be considered useful for Alex," Harry bit his lip. "And you."

"Me?" Summer propped her elbow up on the table and rested her head in her hand. "How so?"

"I've found something." Harry tried desperately to steer around the conversation but couldn't think of an exit. This would have to be it. Any information she had she might as well know the truth of it.

"Found what? Something about my mother?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Summer your mother's name isn't Mairwen."

Summer furrowed her eyebrows, her head whipped back in defense. "Of course it is Harry. If it wasn't why would she-"

"I don't know her name, but it's not Mairwen. Her sister Raewyn said Mairwen died when she was eight."

"But my mother doesn't have a sister." Summer shook her head slowly, trying to process the information.

"I think it's time you wrote her a good long letter." Harry suggested.

Summer's eyes steadily filled with tears. "I can't."

Harry realized where she was going with the conversation before it even started. "She died too, didn't she?"

Summer nodded. "A couple of years ago, that's why I was sent here. My mother's family friend lives in Wales. I've been staying with her."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Andromeda. She's been homeschooling me and her sons for the past couple of years."

Harry nodded. "I just don't understand how this all connects."

Summer shook her head. "I don't either. But why would my mother lie to me?"

Harry shrugged. "We have to find out." He stared at Summer for a minute then to the book. "Summer?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you lie about your mother?" Harry looked at her sympathetically. "I would have understood. You know, not having parents."

Summer nodded. "I know. I just, I still haven't really gotten over it. It's hard to believe you have no family left at all."

Harry nodded. "I understand well."

Summer sighed. "Well, I'll let you get back to reading. I have to meet Draco down by the-"

"Draco?" Harry's head shot up. "Malfoy?"

Summer's eyes widened. Hermione had told her specifically not to say anything to Harry about it, she had forgotten. "Um, yea. He had something for me."

Harry scoffed. "Probably herpes."

"Harry!" Summer put her hands on her hips.

He sighed. "Sorry. I just don't like him"

She tilted her head to the side. "I know Harry. But I promise, I won't let it interfere with anything alright?"

He nodded. "Go on then, have fun with your _boyfriend._"

She laughed. "He's not my boyfriend." She said as she walked out the door.

Harry shook his head. As much as he'd like to believe Summer's heart was in the right place, he couldn't possibly imagine where her head was right now.

* * *

Alex sat on her bed nervously as the girls flocked around her. They were all in their pajamas talking to each other and giggling like crazy. She shivered. This was not what she wanted right now. 

"Ok Alex your turn." Colette said with a smile. She handed her a cup.

"What's this?" Alex said, sniffing it.

"Whiskey." Colette giggled.

"Oh god thank you." Alex said, slamming it.

Colette looked at her confused. "You...you've had some before?"

Alex shook her head as she felt the warmth spread over her body. "No. But hard alcohol is much appreciated at this point."

Alex handed her back the cup. Colette shrugged and poured some for Gemini.

Gemini laughed. "I haven't done this in ages! Lily, remember when we stole some schnapps from my mother's cabinet? Oh she was so mad!"

Lily laughed until she had to lay on her back. "That was so much fun!"

Alex wished hopefully for another cup of whiskey. Or something stronger. She thought mentally to herself that this could lead her to alcoholism. She looked around the room. Alex shook her head and hoped for alcoholism.

"We should play a game!" Colette said after a while. Lily and Gemini sat up eagerly. The three of them looked up to Alex.

She faked a smile. "Goody, sounds super."

Colette handed her another cup. "Here, take this. Looks like you want it." She whispered to her.

Alex laughed. "I'm trying to have fun, I promise."

Colette smiled as Alex slammed another shot. "I understand you aren't into girly things. But, it's good for your estrogen levels every once in a while." She giggled.

Alex shook her head as the alcohol swam through her blood stream. She had drunk before, she knew she wasn't a lightweight, but she definitely felt a tingly sensation running through her veins.

She shook it off and decided to just go with the flow and enjoy the evening.

Alex sighed. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was attacked with decorations. Alex groggily sat down for breakfast and greeted the boys as usual. 

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

She shook her head. "I feel like I was hit by a bus."

James scratched his head sleepily. "Yea, me too."

"You weren't drinking." Alex pointed out.

Sirius and James' eyes widened. "You drink?"

"Not ever again that's for sure. And I didn't even have that much." Alex said unhappily.

The boys laughed.

Alex looked at James and smiled. There was something about him this morning that just made her feel good inside. She sighed and looked at his forehead. No ghastly scar, no green eyes that looked just like hers…Alex frowned. She missed Harry. The realization caught her off guard and sent her into a flurry of depression.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her. "You look upset."

She waved it off. "I just miss my brother is all. I'll be fine." She sighed and looked back up at James. Why did she keep looking at him like this?

She shook it off. She was sure it wasn't the alcohol that kept her awake last night. It was the dreams. She looked at James and remembered he was in just about all of them.

She nearly gagged on her biscuit. This was wrong on so many levels.


	19. Pieces of the Past

Chapter 19

* * *

Summer slowly walked down the dark hallways of Hogwarts, sticking to the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. Coming to a great foyer she stopped to find a place to hide just in case Filch was making rounds. She was positive he was up on the third floor cleaning up the dung bomb she set off for a distraction. Summer smiled to herself. She was meeting Draco out by the lake; he told her he had a surprise. Excited, she never thought twice about rejecting such an invitation. She silkily slipped out the door and made her way quickly to the edge of the lake where Draco was sitting on an old blanket, stretched out.

"Oh good you made it." He said lazily, smiling up at her.

"I had to make sure I wouldn't be caught." She said, returning his smile. Summer sat down next to him and sighed. It was a beautiful night, but it was very cold. She wrapped her coat around her more snugly.

"I hadn't realized it was so cold out." She said thoughtfully.

Draco nodded. "That's what happens when it gets to be October."

She laughed and nudged him slightly. "Smart ass."

He shrugged. "It's what I do."

He pulled her down to lay on her back to look up at the sky with him.

"Can you name any constellations?" Summer asked after a while.

"Nope." Draco replied nonchalantly. He paused. "Why? Can you?"

Summer giggled. "Yea, it's one of my favorite things to do." She pointed to a long stretch of stars that seemed brighter than normal. "You see those three dots in a row?"

Draco nodded, propping himself up on his elbows, head arched to the sky.

"That's Orion's belt." Summer pointed to the other stars around it. "See? And there's the rest of him."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "So this Orion fellow…he has stars named after him why?"

Summer laughed. "You see that bright red star, up a bit?" She smiled as Draco pointed to it in question. "Yes that one. That's the eye of Taurus. It's said that Orion took down the bull with an arrow to the eye."

"Sounds painful." Draco said with a grimace.

Summer shook her head. "Yes it does, doesn't it?"

"So you like all this astronomy stuff then?" Draco leaned in with a sideways glance.

Summer nodded. "I used to do it with my mother all the time…" Summer paused. "Well, whoever my mother really was anyways."

Draco tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Summer sighed a little sadly and shook her head. "My mother isn't who she says she is. I don't know what sort of secret my family has, but I didn't think it was so great my own mother had to lie to me about it."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Draco sat up completely and stretched out his legs.

"My mother died a few years ago. I've been living with a family friend." Summer followed Draco's movements, enjoying the blood flowing back into her legs. She wiggled her foot trying to keep it from going numb.

Draco looked thoughtfully over the lake. "This family friend knows you're a witch then?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, she is one herself. Her and her two boys."

"Pure blood?"

Summer nodded again. "I believe so."

"What's the last name, I know everybody." Draco smiled smugly and puffed out his chest a little.

"Black. Andromeda Black."

Draco's face fell instantly. "Are you positive?"

Summer laughed. "Of course I am."

Draco stood up. "The two boys are alive?"

Summer looked up at him, confused. "Of course they are, they're only a year older than I am. Andromeda homeschooled them. She only sent me here because my mother wanted me to finish school at Hogwarts."

Draco put his hands to his temple and rubbed furiously. "I can't believe this."

Summer stood up and looked at him curiously.

"Summer, those aren't Andromeda's sons. Their her grandson's. My cousins."

Summer gasped. "Are you-?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He snapped. Draco paced around nervously.

Summer looked to the ground. "Why does everyone I come in contact with end up lying to me?"

Draco shook his head. "Don't speak of this to anyone. My parents would kill for the information." He stopped and grabbed Summer's hands. "I won't say anything because of you. If it will protect you then I won't say anything, but damn it Summer, we have to find out what's going on."

Summer nodded, still thoroughly confused. Why was all this happening to her? Why now?

* * *

The next morning Summer contemplated on telling Harry the new information. Draco had said tell no one. Did that include Harry? She shook her head. It was throbbing with pain as she tried to wash the thoughts of last night away. The more time passed, the more she learned how incredibly insane her family must have been. Her mother wasn't Mairwen, she lived with Draco's cousins, she didn't know her real father, this was all just way too much for Summer.

She got out of bed and looked around. She decided to hold onto the information unless she absolutely had to tell someone. She stopped as she was lifting her shirt over her head. Draco had said they would kill for the information on Andromeda's sons- she corrected herself, grandsons. Why was that? She would ask Draco later. She shook her head again, expecting the pain to fly off as her blonde hair shook free of her shirt collar.

Summer focused on getting down to breakfast. Tonight was Halloween. Hermione had told her Professor Dumbledore held a feast and entertainment for the holiday. She sighed hopefully. Summer wanted this headache to go away so she could enjoy what she could of Halloween.

As she walked through the door she suddenly had a tingly feeling in her hands. She stopped and held onto the door frame dizzily.

She heard whispering float through her ears like someone was right behind her.

"Hello?" She said carefully, looking behind her. She was alone. Summer blacked out and crashed to the floor. The last thing she remembered was her mother whispering her name.

* * *

_"Andy I don't know what to do." A small blonde headed woman sat at a kitchen table, hands hiding her face._

_Andromeda sat down in front of her and held a cup of tea out. "It'll all work out-"_

_"He threatened to kill me Andy!" The blonde woman looked to her right, a baby was laying in a small bassinet at her feet. She smiled. "I __can't__ let him know about her. What if he tries-"_

_Andromeda gasped. "He wouldn't hurt an innocent child!"_

_Her friend shook her head. "Andy, he's a death eater. They're looking for you too. I'm surprised you've kept hidden for so long. What with Sirius' twins and all." _

_Andromeda shook her head. "The boys have been fine. They're almost two now." She smiled proudly. "I just wish they could have known their mother.__ With Sirius being in Azkaban, I don't even know what to do anymore. Times are looking dark.__"_

_The girl shook her head. "If anything happens to me-"The girl's blue eyes looked sadly up to Andromeda._

_"Raewyn, I will do anything in my power to protect your daughter. You have my word."_

* * *

Summer sat up in a cold sweat and looked wildly around the room. She remembered the dream as if she had been there. Recalling what the two women had talked about Summer gasped. She had been there. She was the baby. Another lie. Her mother hadn't moved to America when she was pregnant. She shook her head. Raewyn was her mother? Summer gasped for air. She had to tell Harry. She stood up and bolted for the door. She stopped again and looked behind her and bit her lip, after she told Harry she would write to Andromeda. Summer wanted to know the truth, all of it. 


	20. Trouble Comes in Pairs

For my diehard fan WeasleysForEvER, to answer your question Gemini isn't technically related to Malfoy. Sirius and Gemini never got married, And Sirius's mum is Narcissa's sister so Draco and Sirius are cousins, so I should have been more precise and said Draco and the twin boys are 2nd cousins.

That probably didn't cure any of the confusion. Lol. ((And if you haven't noticed by now, this ties in with Heart of a Lily, that wasn't originally planned but I wrote as I saw fit and this is what happened. On to the story!))

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Alex slammed her head repeatedly on the table in front of her. Trying to rid herself of the images she was so disgustingly subjected to.

A small lump was forming on her forehead.

"Um, Alex? Are you ok?" Remus asked curiously, watching her giver herself brain damage.

She stopped, looked up and nodded. "I'm just peachy."

She rested her head on the table, finally realizing she was dizzy.

Remus nodded his head slowly. "Then why are you-"

"Shhhhh." Alex put a finger to her lips. "We don't talk about this."

Remus nodded again. "Uh-huh. Right."

"Alex, you're bloody mental." Peter whispered to her with wide eyes. She tilted her head to give him a cheeky smile.

James and Sirius were in the row in front of her, leaving Alex to sit between Remus and Peter.

They were the only seats left in the class. Potions was taking forever. She looked over to find Lily. She was sitting with Gemini, as always, looking into their pot smiling at the incredible work they were doing.

She saw Gemini look back. Alex was about to smile at her when she noticed she had turned red, then looked back to the potion. She wasn't looking at Alex at all. She looked up to see James and Sirius leaning over a book.

Gemini had been staring at them….

"Hey, Earth to Alex!" Remus was saying to her. She snapped out of her daze.

"What?" She looked around, confused.

"The Hibiscus leaves, can you hand them to me?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Yea, sorry." She leaned over to see Remus' wrist watch. It was almost time for dinner. She sighed. Which meant the dance would follow soon afterwards.

"You sure you're alright?" Remus asked.

Alex nodded. "Super."

* * *

Summer paced the Great Hall in search of Harry. She looked for Ron first. He was tall, and was usually seen with Harry, Summer decided that would be her best plan of action.

Finally spotting him amongst the chaos of the Halloween decorations, Summer grabbed Harry and pulled him to a shady corner.

"Hey! What the- Summer?" Harry said frustratingly. "Are you kidnapping me or something?" He stood up straight and looked around. He saw the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I know who my mother really is." Summer paused. "Well, at least her real name."

"Raewyn?" Harry guessed.

Summer nodded. "She didn't run off to America when she was pregnant with me. I was there, at Andromeda's house when my mom knew she was going to be killed."

"She knew?" Harry asked looking around still, making sure no one would overhear.

Summer nodded. "My father threatened to kill her I'm assuming. So she asked for Andromeda to watch over me if she were to get hurt."

Harry wracked his brain. Andromeda sounded so familiar to him.

"There's more." Summer shuffled her feet trying to search for the words. "Andromeda is related to Draco. Well, sort of." Summer looked into Harry's confused eyes. "Draco said her grandsons were his cousins and that his parents would kill for that kind of information. I'm so confused Harry I didn't know who I could turn to! Apparently Balin and Adrian are supposed to be dead."

"Why does this sound familiar to me?"

Summer shrugged. "Draco only started getting antsy when I told him their last name was Black."

Harry's color drained from his face. "Black?"

Summer nodded. "Is that a big thing because I keep getting this same reaction?"

Harry laughed, unable to control it. "Summer, how do you know all this?"

She bit her lip. "I had another vision."

Harry nodded. "In this vision did you hear the name Sirius?"

Summer tried to remember all she could. _Sirius' twins. Balin and Adrian were Sirius' twins!_

"The twins! Sirius is their father!" Summer was excited she was finally getting somewhere. She looked at Harry. "Why? Who is Sirius?"

Harry shook his head, hand to his mouth in complete surprise. "Sirius was my Godfather."

Summer gasped. "You didn't know he had-"

"Kids? No." Harry continued shaking his head. "Why would he keep that a secret?"

Summer shrugged. "Andromeda must know something that no one else does."

Harry shot his head upwards. "Christmas. I'm coming with you to visit her for Christmas."

Summer looked taken aback. "Way to invite yourself over, jeez."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Summer!"

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to get in a ton of trouble because of you."

Harry smiled. "Just don't tell her I'm coming."

Summer nodded. "So now we have to wait until Christmas to find out more?"

Harry nodded. "This is the only plan we have right now."

Summer gave him a sideways glance. "Why don't we just go now?"

Harry looked surprised beyond all reason. "What?"

Summer laughed. "Come on Harry, where's your sense of adventure?"

Harry watched as Summer walked off. He was going to get in so much trouble for this….

* * *

Lily and Gemini were already in their costumes in the dorm by time Alex made it up the stairs. She sat down in a huff and hugged her knees to her chest.

Gemini, who was a bumble bee, smiled over at her. "Are you going to get ready?"

Alex sighed. "Do I have to?"

Lily laughed, her regal 14th century princess gown swaying as she walked closer to Alex.

"I'll do your hair." She offered with a kind smile.

Alex hung her head. "If you must." She mumbled.

Lily and Gemini giggled. "Alright go get your costume."

Alex dragged herself out of bed and quickly dawned her short, shiny pixie outfit. Her wings had glitter lining the edges, and when she bounced the glitter rubbed off a little at a time.

Lily curled and teased her hair as Gemini attacked her face with eyeliner. She even managed to draw little designs on her face to make her look like a real pixie.

Alex smiled in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. Her hair was in pigtails. It wasn't Alex's favorite style, but the way Lily had curled it made the accents very nice.

"One last touch." Gemini announced. She brought out two white ribbons and tied them into Alex's pigtails. She looked like a seven year old that was way too tall for her class.

She sighed. "Alright fine, let's do this."


	21. Colette's Revenge

Chapter 21

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as she walked slowly down the stairs with Lily and Gemini by her side.

"Oh look! There's James!" Lily said, a little too excitedly. She blushed. "I-I mean, um, yea let's just go over here." Lily took Gemini's hand, who in turn grabbed Alex.

The three of them, linked together made their way to the side of the Great Hall where James and Sirius were leaning against the wall, apparently determined not to look excited.

Lily giggled as James bent over and kissed her hand. His mummy costume was peeling a little, draping casually off his shaggy hair.

"Madame." He said sweetly, taking her hand in his.

Gemini looked at Sirius and waved. He nodded in her direction then smiled at Alex. "You look really good."

Alex looked over her shoulder and then down to her costume. "Who me?"

He laughed. "Yea. You."

Alex shook her head. Glitter tumbling off her wings. "I leave a trail everywhere I go." She said with a laugh.

Gemini looked around nervously. James and Lily were laughing as they danced a little ways away. "I'm uh, going to go find my date. "

Sirius and Alex waved to her as she bounced off, her bumble bee antennae's bobbing through the crowd.

Alex looked over to James. Why did she suddenly feel this pang of anger? She shook her head. Sirius was talking to her.

"Let's go over there." Alex said, cutting him off. She was pointing to James and Lily.

Sirius was taken aback. "Um, sure."

Sirius led the way. They picked up the dance next to James and Lily. Alex looked down at her feet and realized she had no idea how to dance. She stepped on Sirius' toes more times than Alex had expected.

"Am I really that bad?" She asked as Sirius hobbled over to the punch table a few minutes later.

Sirius smiled. "Yea, you are. Stay there."

Alex bit her lip. James and Lily were still laughing. For some very odd reason it made Alex feel jealous. She shook her head again, trying to rid the thoughts. She heard Lily gasp.

Alex whipped her head over to see Eddie standing over her, asking her to dance.

James, reluctantly let her go and looked over to see Alex standing alone. He sidled over to her and looked to see Lily smiling like a little school girl.

"Can you believe that?" He asked disbelieving.

Alex shook her head, looking up at James. The light was shining off of his glasses. He smelled really good too….Ew. Alex shook her head. What was wrong with her!?

James looked down at Alex and smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

Alex laughed. "Have you seen what I did to Sirius!? Are you sure you want to try?"

James chuckled. "I lead pretty well. No worries."

Alex shrugged. "Let the damage ensue then."

The song stopped and switched to something very slow. Alex's breath caught in her throat.

"Perfect." James said with a smile. "Now all you have to do is move back and forth."

Alex felt the lump swell in her throat. She only managed to nod.

James placed a hand on her back, feeling the silky material under his skin he smiled. Alex took his hand and began to sway in small movements.

"See, you aren't that bad." James said with a smile.

"Yea because I'm barely moving." She said as she looked up at him. He was still staring at her. The air seemed to tighten around them. It was suffocating her. Alex's vision blurred as James leaned down. Was he trying to kiss her? Alex closed her eyes. Wait…was she ACCEPTING IT?

"Hey! What the hell!?" Sirius yelled as Alex jumped away.

James shook his head. "What just happened?"

Sirius looked furious. "Yea what DID just happen?" He looked at Alex. "That's my date!"

Alex looked around. The room was spinning. She felt like she was about to pass out.

"I thought you two went as friends?" James asked, getting defensive.

Sirius frowned. "Maybe I didn't want it to be just friends."

Alex felt really sick now. Lily came up behind her. "What's going on?"

Sirius looked at James. "Seems like feely-fingers here was feeling up MY date!"

Lily gasped and looked at Alex. "How could you do that!? I thought you were trying to set up me and James?" Her eyes widened. "That's it isn't it? You wanted him all along?"

Alex tried to shake her head. The fog was clouding her mind, she couldn't think, couldn't react. She heard James defending himself pathetically.

Alex looked up to see Lily and Eddie walking off together, her head on his shoulder. Sirius looked angrily to Alex.

"You know, I liked you a lot Alex. I was going to tell you that. I guess James always gets the glory." His eyes saddened as he turned to walk off.

James stood disbelieving and turned to Alex. "Do you know what just happened?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing happened. We didn't even…."

James put up a hand. "Do you feel anything?"

Alex shook her head again. "Just a lot of suffocation."

James nodded. "That's what I thought." He dragged Alex to a corner. His mind began to clear.

"Alex, this wasn't anything we did."

Alex looked confused. "What do you mean?"

James looked around the crowd. Lily and Eddie were dancing again; there was no sign of Sirius.

"I think this was planned." He said frowning.

Alex gagged. "I'm really hot, I don't feel too well." She leaned against the wall, holding her stomach.

He grabbed her hand and put an arm around her back to lead her out of the room, her wings bouncing.

"HA!" There was a shout of triumph behind them.

The two turned to see Colette, smiling viciously.

"How does it feel to lose everything?" She taunted.

"You?" James asked with a gasp.

Alex felt queasy. "You slipped us a love potion last night didn't you?"

Colette's smirk never faltered. "It serves you right. I told you not to mess with me."

Alex made a bolt for her but James held her back. "It's not worth it Alex."

"I thought you got a letter from your Uncle?" James said to her.

Colette laughed. "Yes, one that proves I was right. There are no records of this girl at all! She doesn't exist! She's lying to you all." The music had stopped; everyone was staring at Alex, held still by James.

Alex's eyes widened in fury. "You just couldn't stop could you?"

Colette's arms crossed in defense. "As I said. It serves you right."

Alex shook her head. "Silly girl. What have you done?" She whispered. James looked down at her, confused. He let her go.

"So you're name isn't Alex?"

She smiled. "No my name is still Alex. I haven't lied about that." She looked up at James. "I'm sorry I've had to lie to you James, but it's for your protection."

He looked even more confused. The crowd was gathering around them. Half of the crowd looked disappointed, expecting a fight.

Eddie was holding Lily's hand. Alex spotted them trying not to show any reaction. She noticed his arm; there was some kind of smudge peeking out of his sleeve. She tried to look closer but he moved out of sight.

"So who are you?" Sirius' voice came from behind them. She turned in shock.

Alex was cornered, this wasn't supposed to happen. She looked around, and saw Colette's smirking demeanor. She wouldn't give her this satisfaction, she couldn't let her win.

"Ahem." There was a small cough of announcement parting the crowd. It was Dumbledore.

Alex smiled. Saved.

"Alex will you come with me?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

She looked around the crowd, pretending it was her demise. She looked sadly to James. Alex really wished he hadn't had to hear all that. This would definitely set her back.

Colette's foot stomping could be heard almost all the way up the stairs as Alex followed the Head Master up to his office. She sighed. What now?


	22. One Person to Trust

Chapter 22

* * *

Alex sat morosely in Dumbledore's office. She knew he wouldn't be thrilled about all this, but technically it wasn't her fault.

"I've been monitoring your behavior Alex, and I'm not too happy with what I've seen." He started off. Alex shifted in her chair.

"Chocolate Frog?" He offered.

Alex looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

He smiled. "Would you like a chocolate frog?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do Professor. That girl has been on my case since I was sent here. I just want to go home." Alex leaned back in her chair sadly.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, pondering quietly. "It seems we shall have to find you a way home then."

"You mean you don't KNOW?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Afraid not. As I told you before, this has been quite an adventure for all of us."

Alex rolled her eyes. Dumbledore was not helping, at all. "So what do you propose I do? My Godfather has a crush on me, I just ruined my parents' relationship, and I think Eddie is a Death Eater in the making, Colette called me out and I think my own mother hates me now!" She said desperately, waving her arms around madly.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "But you have your health." He pointed out.

Alex groaned in frustration.

Dumbledore stood up and paced alongside his wall of past Headmasters. Most of them were sleeping or quietly visiting with one another.

Alex remembered them all from her previous visits to his office. Not much was different in the past. There were some objects missing off of shelves and on his desk, she assumed he hadn't acquired them yet.

"Well," Dumbledore finally said in his wise, all knowing manner. "I will write to the Minister of Magic explaining you are no threat and to stop contacting his niece because she is using the information for personal threats."

Alex nodded. "That would help tremendously."

"But," Dumbledore went on. Alex groaned. She hated that part. "You have to fix everything else."

"Figures." She muttered. She fiddled with the edge of her costume, thinking about how she was going to convince Lily she had no physical or emotional attraction to James what so ever.

She thought of Sirius. What would she tell him? She can't date him because he's 18 years older than she is? There was too much to do.

Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and popped a chocolate frog in his mouth, savoring the chocolate treat. "You can go now." He stated softly.

Alex stood up, sprinkling sparkles all over the chair. She looked behind her; she left a trail all the way up to the office. She took off the wings on her way out and shoved them in the nearest waste basket she found. Dumbledore smiled as the door shut behind her.

Alex pulled at her skirt trying to make it longer, but to no avail. She sighed and walked down the long hallway, listening to the music down in the Great Hall. At least the party was still going.

Sirius stood leaning against the portrait door waiting for Alex. He made no facial expression as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Well this is awkward." She muttered.

Sirius nodded and stood up straight. "You want to explain what just happened down there?" He asked solemnly.

Alex looked around nervously. "You wouldn't believe me if I even tried." She went past him and into the portrait. Sirius followed her into the common room. There was nobody there.

She sat down in a chair, sparkles flying around her. Sirius sat across from her.

"You won't give up will you?" Alex asked, almost hopeful he would.

Sirius shrugged. "I doubt it."

Alex sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" He looked into her eyes, questioning her every glance.

"Alex." She stated blankly.

"Full name." He demanded softly.

Alex hung her head. "Alexia Gemini Potter."

Sirius laughed. "I thought you were done lying."

Alex shrugged. "Yea, I'm not." She looked around nervously, feeling the intensity of the room rising.

"You're serious then?" He asked with wide eyes.

"James and Lily are my parents. I'm…," Alex sighed heavily. "From the future."

Sirius whistled. "I've met a lot of crazy people," He stood up beginning to walk off. "But you have to be the craziest."

Alex stood up quickly and stopped him. "Prove me wrong." She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Who says it can't be possible?" She challenged.

"Laws of physics." Sirius stated bluntly.

Alex sighed. "Why do I look like Lily? Why did I pop out of nowhere with no background, no records, nothing?"

Sirius looked around. "Yea why DO you look like Lily?" He shifted his weight and crossed his arms defensively.

Alex smiled. "Because she's…"

Sirius held up a hand. "Ok so let's say this whole thing is true."

Alex nodded.

Sirius held a hand to his chin and thought carefully. "Why were you sent here?"

Alex shrugged. "Apparently I needed to make sure my parents get together or at least like each other a little more than they had been…"

Sirius chuckled unbelievingly. "Ok, so you're saying Lily and James have a child together?"

Alex shook her head. "No, two."

"Two?" Sirius laughed. "This is crazy why am I listening to this?" Sirius made his way to the stairs to go to his dorm.

Alex grabbed his arm. "Sirius, you have to believe me."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Why?"

Alex shook her head. "There's no reason not to. I mean, you're my godfather. How do you think this makes me feel knowing that everyone I see here is going to die later in life?"

Sirius stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I can't tell you anything because I can't really affect the future more than just getting James and Lily together. If I screw up, I may not exist anymore."

Sirius shook his head. "You really believe in all this don't you?"

Alex sighed in frustration. "I didn't expect you to believe me. I know it sounds crazy, but even if you look back on this later in life, just do me one favor."

Sirius crossed his arms. "What?"

"Make sure my name is still Alex, and Harry is still Harry." Alex looked at him seriously.

He looked deeply into her green eyes and his lips parted. "You're serious aren't you?"

Alex nodded. "Completely."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and backed up into a wall, not being able to think straight.

"You're from the future?"

"All by a stupid pink birthday card." Alex muttered.

"I…I don't know what to say." Sirius' eyes were wide as he finally understood the gravity of the situation.

Alex shrugged. "Say you'll help me."

Sirius looked at her and nodded slowly. "That's it? That's all you want me to do?"

"Well, that and don't tell anybody."

Sirius nodded again. "This is some really crazy-"

"Yea. I know." Alex sat down on the edge of the couch and stared at Sirius. "My ultimate goal here is to get home knowing I'll still be me when I get back."

Sirius shifted his weight. "Yea that would make sense."

Alex looked at him nervously. "So you believe me?"

Sirius nodded.

"You'll help me get home?"

Sirius smiled. "Yea, I'll help any way I can."

Alex jumped up. "Good, then come dance with me, I have a plan." Alex grabbed his hand and headed for the portrait hole. First step, get back at Colette.


	23. Alex the Seer

Chapter 23

* * *

As Sirius led Alex into a foot breaking waltz, she explained as quickly as she could how this would work.

"You're going to pretend to date me." She started quickly. His eyes widened. She smiled and shook her head. "I have to have some kind of cover. I have to get Lily and James together, and there is something not right about that creep dancing with Lily now."

Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw Eddie and Lily still dancing with one another. "I never liked him. You know when I first met him years ago I thought he'd be in slytherin."

"That bad?" Alex asked curiously.

Sirius shrugged. "Plain evil really. He's like the Don Juan of Hogwarts, and still the ladies seem to like him. He's after one thing and it leaves us all with a bad name." Sirius frowned.

Alex sighed. "Well, then we have to work on getting him away from Lily."

Sirius nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Alex stepped on Sirius' foot again and winced. "I'm sorry, I really suck at this."

Sirius smiled. "It could be worse."

Alex searched the room for Collette; she had to find some way to get that girl off her back. "I think I know what I'm going to do to Collette." She said with a smile.

Sirius looked worried. "Don't do anything Alex; really she's not even worth it."

"I can't have her ruining this for me; this is my life we're talking about!" Alex's eyes were wide. It never really occurred to her how important it was for her to get back home without completely destroying her own future. She spotted James in the corner, he looked upset. Alex nudged Sirius and pointed to him. "We should do something."

Sirius frowned. "I really don't think he'd appreciate it if I told him I was dancing with his daughter."

Alex smacked him. "Shh!"

Sirius smiled. "Hey, I still don't completely get all this, but making jokes is just how I cope."

Alex bit her lip. "This is seriously giving me a migraine."

They stopped dancing and walked over to where James was sulking.

"Oh. You two." He said solemnly. Alex frowned.

"James, you have to understand-"

He held up a hand. "It was a love potion. It was some crazy plot against you, I know. It just…I really like her."

Sirius gawked at him. "Really?"

James nodded, his eyes downcast.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, James, I need you in on this. We have to get Lily away from Eddie. You two belong together."

James looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "Yea right. She's hated me for years."

"Sometimes I just know these things." Alex smiled.

"What are you, like a psychic?" James asked sarcastically.

Alex grinned widely. "What if I told you I was."

James crossed his arms. "I wouldn't believe you."

Sirius looked between the two. Alex placed her hands on her hips and looked James dead in the eyes.

_Bloody HELL, she WAS his daughter!_

Sirius' mouth dropped. "James…James I believe her."

Alex and James both turned to him in surprise.

"You're kidding me." James asked uncrossing his arms. He was completely skeptical.

Alex's eyes beamed. "Well I'm glad I have faith from someone. James, I…I know things, things I can't tell you because it would ruin our futures. We have to get Lily away from Eddie, I can't stress it enough."

James sighed. "Ok, so let's say I play along with this little game of yours. What happens when I get the girl?"

Alex's smile faltered a minute. There was a choke in her voice. "You live…you live happily ever after."

James stared at her for a moment. Alex's heart broke a little more inside as she turned away from him. This was emotionally draining and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm going to go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning ok?" Alex looked at both of them and then walked off slowly.

As she walked out of the hall she saw Collette and her gloating smirk following her. Stopping Alex turned to her.

"You think this is a game don't you?" She asked seriously.

Collette cocked her head and pursed her lips. "You're an annoying little twat you know that right?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Collette, your future consists of your precious Uncle being dethroned from his political stand and you'll be left with no inheritance, a husband who cares nothing for you and only the sound of your lonely beating heart to keep you company. When the Dark Lord rises, you'll be one of his play things, and your life will be as bleak and bitter as the core inside your very soul."

Collette stared after her as Alex turned and walked away. Something in her words chilled her to her very bones. Shivering she took a step back. She laughed a cold little chuckle to herself. There was no way she was right. Right?

* * *

It was midnight and Summer was freezing. She stood outside with Harry under his invisibility cloak waiting for Hagrid to open his door.

"I don' like this." He said, opening the door knowing exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Hagrid, please it's the only way." Harry whispered as he and Summer slipped inside. Harry pulled off the cloak and ruffled his hair nervously. "Summer, Hagrid. Hagrid, Summer." He said nonchalantly.

Summer waved nervously.

"So what's this all about again?" Hagrid asked.

"We need to use your fireplace so we can floo to Andromeda Black's house. Gemini's mother. She knows something about Summer's past that ties into why Alex is missing and our futures depend on it." Harry said quickly.

Summer nodded as Hagrid looked in her direction.

"If someone comes lookin' for ya…what am I suppose' ter say?" Hagrid asked, running his hands nervously over his coat.

Summer bit her lip, thinking. "I don't think anyone will look for us unless they're checking the floo networks. And if they are there wouldn't be a whole lot you could do." She said logically.

Harry stared at her. "Ok. That's not comforting."

Summer looked at her feet. "Sorry."

Harry sighed heavily. "We have to do this. If it brings Alex back safely then it'll be worth the punishment later."

Hagrid handed him a jar of floo powder. "Be careful."

Harry nodded. "We will."

Summer grabbed a handful of floo powder and got into the fireplace, hanging on tightly to Harry.

"Andromeda Black!" She shouted.

Harry felt the familiar rush of wind alongside his body, and the slow apprehension creeping into his gut. This was it.


	24. The Truth At Last

Chapter 24

* * *

Andromeda Black had always been a light sleeper. She heard a thump noise and sat up instantly, wondering what on Earth could be going on in her living room at midnight. She heard someone coughing and sighed. It was probably one of the boys, she decided. Sneaking out again. Getting out of bed she threw on her robe and slippers working up a speech in her head about life lessons. Andromeda got down to the bottom step and nearly felt her heart stop.

Harry and Summer were brushing ashes off their clothes and hair, trying not to get the mess everywhere. Harry looked up at the woman first. She was a little taller than Summer was, and her hair was long and black, with only a few grey hairs shining in the moonlight coming through the windows.

"What…what are you doing here?" She asked her eyes wide. "Summer, are you alright?"

Summer walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm fine I promise." She turned to Harry. "This is-"

"I know who he is love." Andromeda said, cutting her off. "Harry Potter. I was wondering when we would meet."

Harry looked around nervously.

Summer looked into Andromeda's eyes. "I want to know the truth Andy."

Andromeda looked over to Harry and then back to Summer. "In the middle of the night? Summer, you're supposed to be in school, if the headmaster finds out-"

Harry stepped forward. "I'm sorry it's late, we don't want to be rude, but this is important. Alex is in trouble and it's the truth that might help her."

Andromeda looked perplexed. Finally sighing she led them into the kitchen around the corner. "I'll put the tea on. What do you want to know first?"

* * *

Alex sat on her bed, waiting for Lily to come in. A half hour later, Lily came sauntering in, a goofy grin and rosy cheeks on her face.

She stopped and looked at Alex. "Did you have a good time?" She asked a little harshly.

"Am I allowed to explain what happened?" Alex crossed her arms.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Go on then."

"Collette slipped James and me a love potion. She figured if you saw us together that would ruin our friendship. Apparently it almost worked because you still look angry with me. I want you to know I have absolutely no feelings for James what so ever and I feel like you two should try. Eddie is a creep Lily. There's something unsettling about him, I can't believe you can't feel it too." Alex looked up at Lily with pleading eyes.

"A love potion?" Lily asked. She thought on it for a minute. "You really don't have any feelings for him?"

Alex shook her head. "Actually, I think I'm sorta…dating Sirius." Alex blushed a little.

_Ew ew ew ew ew._

Lily smiled. "You two do look adorable together." Lily sighed and sat down. "You really think James and I would be a good couple?"

"He'd be a lifer." Alex said with a smile.

Lily laughed. "Well I'm not sure about all that, but there's this…pull I feel when I'm around him, do you understand?"

Alex smiled. "It's more than attraction, something underneath that you can't explain. That's called fate."

"You're very deep and intellectual when it comes to romance aren't you?"

"I just have these feelings. I can't explain it." Alex said with a shrug. _Not even if I wanted too. _

Lily bit her lip. "So you have this feeling about Eddie?"

Alex nodded. "I go off instinct and magnetism. I feel his vibe and it does not set well with me at all. I want you to be careful around him. I don't know what he's capable of."

"He is kind of creepy isn't he?"

Alex sighed. "So are we ok then? The last thing I want is for us not to be friends."

Lily nodded. "I trust you Alex. I have no reason not to. Collette is a little devious brat so I'm sure she'll get hers in the end."

"I'm pretty sure I laid it out for her." Alex said with a wicked grin.

Lily laughed, not knowing exactly what that meant. "Good night Alex."

Alex waved to her as she got into her own bed. Alex felt the little tiny pin in her heart, poking and prodding until she felt the hot tears well up in her eyes. It was too much for her to bear. This was surely going to kill her.

* * *

Andromeda set down three tea cups and stared into Summer's eyes. "You're sure you can handle this?"

Summer nodded. "I have to know. I'm afraid for everyone's lives. They're all at stake here. Even yours."

Andromeda nodded. "I've been dreading this day." She took a deep breath. "It started when your mother fell in love. He was perfect for her. Polite, caring, sensual, he truly loved her, but he had a horrible secret that destroyed everything. He was a Death Eater. Your father."

Summer leaned back in her chair. Completely surprised she bit her lip, waiting for more.

"Harry, when you and your sister were born Sirius, as you may know by now, was your Godfather."

Harry nodded.

"He never once mentioned he had twin boys did he?" Andromeda watched as he shook his head. "He never said anything because he really did think they were dead. It was the only time I had ever lied to him. I had to do it to protect my grandsons. When they were born I had a vision, a true vision, of Sirius being taken to Azkaban for the death of Lily and James Potter. I knew I had to tell Sirius his twins had died at birth along with Gemini, my daughter, to keep the boys safe. Not just from Sirius being in Azkaban, but what would happen if Voldemort had found out they were alive."

Harry let out a low whistle. "That's…dramatic."

Andromeda shook her head as she sipped her tea. "This ties in with you Summer, because your mother left you in my charge if she were to pass. Rest her soul."

Summer nodded. "I had a vision that I was here. I knew that you had been lying to me, and that's when Harry was dragged into it."

Harry was thinking deeply. "All this time, Sirius had kids. I never knew."

Andromeda nodded. "That was the whole point. No one could know. Death Eaters would kill for that kind of information."

Summer's head whipped up and her eyes latched onto Harry's. "Draco." She gasped.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"When I told him I lived with Andromeda Black I mentioned the twins. He said his parents would kill for that information. In those exact words."

"You mentioned the twins to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked monotonously.

Summer bit her lip and nodded.

Harry sighed. "Crap."

Andromeda looked at Summer gently. "It's alright, you had no idea."

Summer shook her head. "He won't say anything. He said he wanted to protect me."

Harry tried to hold in his laugh, but failed.

Summer glared at him. "He happens to like me."

Harry shrugged. "If you think so."

Andromeda cut Summer off as she opened her mouth. "Is there anything else?"

"Yea why is your last name Black if Gemini was your daughter?" Harry asked, cutting off Summer again. Her face turned red as she stared between Andromeda and Harry.

Andromeda smiled. "I changed it for the twins. I thought it might be easier. Besides, they were looking for an Andromeda Peterson, not an Andromeda Black."

Harry nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Summer sat up a little straighter. "I want to know more about my mother."

Andromeda nodded. "Her name was Raewyn Astin. She was a Slytherin, but the cleverest woman I ever knew. She was friends with Lily until only death could separate them. Her, Gemini and Lily. All three of them met the same fate." A tear welled in her eye. "Lily and Gemini were the only ones she contacted when she moved to America."

Summer leaned back in her chair. There was still so much she wanted to know. Her mother was running from her father, a death eater, she was connected with Harry and Andromeda in a way she never thought possible, and the twins…they were like her brothers, would Andromeda tell them what was really going on?

Summer sighed and closed her eyes. "And my father?" She finally asked.

Andromeda frowned. "Edward McGrowder. They met when they were in school."

"When did his sorry ass bite the dust?" Harry asked hatefully.

Andromeda turned to him a bit annoyed. "He's still alive."


	25. And So It Ends

Chapter 25

* * *

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Go back. Say that again." Alex said quickly as she stared into her mirror. She was catching up with Harry, who apparently had a lot to catch up on. She sat on her bed, alone in her room staring in disbelief at her brother.

"I said Sirius has twins. Eddie is Summer's father, Raewyn is her mother, and Gemini is Sirius' girlfriend and her mother lies to them and…."

Alex cut him off again. "Sirius and Gemini?"

Harry sighed impatiently. "I've said it five times Alex, what do you want from me?"

"Sorry, it just…well, you'd have to be here to get it." Alex bit her lip.

Harry glared at her. "I would if I could now wouldn't I?"

"There's no need to be a prat about it Harry." Alex said icily. "Ok, so you are absolutely positive that this Eddie guy is a Death Eater?"

Harry nodded.

"I KNEW something wasn't right about him!" Alex sighed. "Ok, so Ray is Summer's mother, and Sirius has twins. This is absolutely crazy ridiculous."

Harry shrugged. "That's what we were born into. Craziness."

Alex puckered her lips trying to think about how she would use this new information. An idea hit her. "Oh! I have it! I know what I'm going to do. I'll talk to you later Harry. Tell Summer not to worry, I'll sort everything out in a jiffy."

"Wait!" Harry called after her. She paused and looked at the concern in his eyes. "You can't separate Raewyn and Eddie, you know that right?"

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Why? She's about to have a love affair with a Death Eater."

"Summer won't exist if you interfere. The whole point of this was to find out who her parents were and now she knows. Her journey ends here. All we have to do now is figure out how to get you home."

Alex nodded. "Ok fine. I won't say anything. I'll talk to you later."

Harry waved as Alex covered the mirror back up.

Alex sighed. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

When Alex walked down into the Great Hall she spotted Lily instantly and ran up to her.

"Hey you have a minute?" Lily looked around at the empty space all around her.

"Looks like it." She said with a smile.

Alex glanced around. "I just can't help but be nosey; um…does Gemini…like Sirius?"

Lily bit her lip in confusion. "Not to my knowledge why?"

Alex shook her head. "Well, I was just wondering."

"One of those feelings?" Lily asked with a smile.

Alex nodded. "One of those feelings."

"So I talked to James this morning." Lily said with a smile.

"And?" Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"I told him I never liked Eddie and that I wanted to give him another try." Lily said happily.

"Oh good! This is perfect!" Alex looked around. All of a sudden it hit her. This was it. This was why she was sent here. Like a bolt of lightning a tremble rolled over her body. Completely excited she locked her eyes with Lily's. "That's it. That's what's going to get me home!" Alex spun around on the spot and smiled at Lily's completely confused face. "I have to go!"

She ran off down the hall to find Sirius. "He's the last piece of the puzzle!" She whispered to herself as she sprinted around a corner.

* * *

She found him sitting in the common room playing chess with Remus. Excitedly she sat down next to him and stared at him until he acknowledged her.

"Um, Alex are you ok?" He asked, a little worried at the huge grin on her face.

"I have an idea."

"Does it involve death, because you're scaring me a little." Sirius stopped playing and sat up a little straighter.

"No, not at all. Remus can you give me a second?" She asked. He nodded. "I was going to find Peter anyways. Have fun you two."

As he walked off Alex happily clasped her hands together. "I want you to ask Gemini for a date."

He raised his eyebrows. "Lily's friend?"

Alex nodded. "Sirius, this is it. This is what I was sent here for!"

"To hook me up with a date?" He asked, confused.

"No. Well yes. Sort of. Look, I got Lily and James together, I figured out what's wrong with Eddie, and now I know the last piece of it. You and Gemini."

"What, me and Gemini have a future or something?" Sirius stood up to stretch. He looked over as Lily and Gemini walked in through the portal. "Hey look, speak of the devil."

Alex whipped around. "Please? For me?"

Sirius looked at her. "You're completely serious aren't you?"

Alex nodded. "Sirius that's all I want, is to be able to go home."

Sirius looked over at Gemini. She was very attractive, and smart. He looked her over and smiled. "You know she is very good looking."

Alex grinned. "She is."

Sirius walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "'Ello."

Gemini looked at him questionably. "What do you want?"

"Excuse us Lily I would like to have a conversation…in private please?" Sirius said in a very polite manner.

Lily snickered. "Geeze Sirius you act like you're about to ask her out or something." Lily walked off over to Alex, watching them from across the room.

Gemini stared at him. "Wait, are you?"

Sirius smiled. "Would you like to?"

Gemini blushed a little. "That would be amazing, thank you."

Sirius turned to give a thumbs up to Alex. "You were-"

Confused he looked around.

Lily turned to look next to her but Alex was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked curiously.

Lily looked around, flabbergasted. "She disappeared." She said in awe.

* * *

Summer and Harry were silent that night at dinner. Summer was still thinking about what Andromeda had told her the night before. Her father, a Death Eater, was her only living relative. Did he know about her? Did she want him to find out?

Harry nudged her. "Hey, it'll be ok." He said reassuringly.

She nodded. "I know, it's just weird."

"It's been a strange couple of nights, that's for sure."

Hermione sat down next to them and looked around. "You two ok?"

Harry smiled. "You know, I think so. This is the first night in a long time where I feel a weight has been lifted off my chest."

Summer lifted her head. "You feel it too?"

Harry nodded. "It's like the world has been shifted back into place. I think everything is going to be just fine."


	26. Epilogue

Chapter 26

* * *

Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was dark around her as she tried to focus her vision. She looked over and became instantly confused.

She was back at her Aunt and Uncle's.

Her eyes were wide as she jumped out of bed and ran to the calendar. There was a circle on the open day of July 31st. Turning to the clock she noticed it read 3:00 A.M.

"Alex what are you doing?" Harry's sleepy groan came from his bed.

She backed against the wall, frightened. "Harry. What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on, it's 3 in the morning." He mumbled into his pillow.

Alex looked around again. She pinched herself to make sure it was real. When she flinched at the self inflicted pain she sat back down on her bed.

"You ok?" Harry asked after awhile.

Alex looked over at him. "I-I don't know. I think I just had a nightmare."

Harry rolled over. "Probably. You were tossing and turning a lot."

"Was I?" She asked in a daze.

"Go back to bed Alex. We're going to need energy in the morning if we're to celebrate our birthday here and not at the Weasley's."

Alex nodded. "Right. Our birthday."

Harry propped himself up on an elbow and tried to squint his eyes to see her. "You sure you're ok?"

Alex laid back down on her pillow. "Yea. Fine. Just a bad dream."

* * *

Alex woke up as the sunlight poured into the room. She sat up quickly and ran her hands over her body and into her hair. She was really here!

Jumping out of bed she shook Harry awake. "Harry I'm home!"

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on sleepily. "You're a loony."

"I can't explain it Harry, I had the most intense dream I've ever had in my life it was like I was there!"

Harry sat up and stretched. "Stop eating so much before you go to bed, you have weird dreams when you do that."

"I'm telling you Harry it didn't feel like a dream at all!"

Harry shrugged and turned as a tapping came on the window.

"Look presents!" He said excitedly.

As Harry grabbed the first present he shoved a box towards Alex.

She opened it and found a book she had been wanting, it was from Hermione. As the present opening progressed she felt the air tensing around her. She looked at her wall clock, it was nearly noon. She stared at the book in her hand. This was the book, she remembered. The card would appear in the book. She shook her head, it had to be a dream, she reassured herself.

She opened the book again and checked every page.

"What?" He asked through a mouth full of chocolate frogs.

Alex looked at the book again. "Nothing." She said. "There's nothing here."

"No card?" He asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head. "No." Alex pressed the book to her chest.

Harry shrugged as Alex sighed in relief. Opening the book again to begin reading it she jumped.

There on the top page of the book she noticed the title of the first chapter.

_The Mysterious Birthday Card._

Running her fingers over the picture she felt her heart clench, there next to the title was a small pink birthday card.

"Harry." She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He said, not looking up from his present pile.

She looked over to him and smiled. "It's going to be a good year this year."

Harry looked at her strangely. "You're acting funny, are you sure you're alright?"

Alex nodded. "I'm absolutely wonderful." She shut the book and smiled. "We're going to have a new student this year." She said looking at Harry.

"And how would you know that?" Harry asked disbelieving.

Alex shrugged as she grinned wickedly. "I have this…feeling."

-End-


End file.
